


三日

by asukaJude, zamwessell



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert以为Valjean说需要3天去接Cosette是在骗他，于是就跟着去了———然后在这个过程中得到了比他预期得多得多的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Days (or The One Where Javert and Valjean Take a Road Trip Through France and Raise a Child)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631295) by [zamwessell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell). 



“我只需要三天。”Valjean说。  
“你指望我信你，给你三天时间？”Javert说，“我了解像你这样的人。让我恶心的是你用一个孩子来当借口，不过这并不令我惊讶，一点也不，市长——24601先生。”  
Valjean抓住了这个口误，机会来了。“Javert，”他说，“我曾失信于你吗？”  
“向来如此。”Javert吐了口唾沫。  
“从未如此。”Valjean说，“从未如此，Javert。如果你不给我这三天时间，我会自己争取。这事儿得公正地处理。别认为我不会这么做。”  
“你想要用一个孩子的命运为筹码耍花招。用公正作为你逃脱的借口。”  
“只要三天，然后我便随你处置。”Valjean说。  
“你一定是觉得我脑子不正常吧，”Javert说，抽出他的佩剑，“为这个，我要跟着你去Montfermeil。你可以去做你声称必须完成的事情，然后你就会明白公正不是骗子用来耍滑头的一张牌。”  
“好啊。”Valjean回答。  
“——如果那个小孩真存在的话。”Javert总结道，脸色很难看。  
“三天，”Valjean说，“我们一起去Montfermell，保证她的安全。我会给那附近的一户人家写信，他们会收留她。”  
“不过，首先，从这一刻开始你就不再是市长先生了，”Javert说，“你是24601。”他从大衣里拿出了手铐。  
Valjean摇摇头：“我不认为他们看见我戴着手铐还会把孩子交给我。”  
“哦，”Javerts说，“你是想偷偷从我身边溜走。”  
“不是的，警探先生，”Valjean说着，掏出钱包递给Javert，“拿着，这是我所有的钱，可作为我信用的保证。没有它我跑不远。”  
“你如果是想贿赂我——”Javert啐道，一把将钱包推开。他俩怒视着彼此。  
“除非你打算骑马载我去Montfermeil，”Valjean说，“不然我们得雇辆马车。”  
Javert皱眉：“我们会找辆马车的，我保证一直盯着你。”  
“那小孩名叫Cosette，她寄宿在一对旅店老板夫妇那里，”Valjean说，“这是就我所知的全部情况了。”

 

“我还从来没来过法国的这一部分呢，”Valjean好奇地说着，在他们沿着乡间道路前行的时候——他们坐在一辆驿马车里，Javert面对着他，手枪放在膝盖上。“你来过吗，警探先生？”  
“我晓得你的把戏，”Javert说，“你是在试探我对这一地区的熟悉程度，这样你可以做好逃跑的准备。”  
Valjean叹气，摊开手掌做了个无奈的手势：“我是尝试找话聊，先生。走这一趟路程可不短。”  
Javert皱着眉头无视了他，望向窗外。  
“我知道你有话想说，”Valjean充满希望地说道——但他心里其实并没什么把握，“当我还是市长的时候，你起码还允许我和你聊上两句。”  
这话从严格意义上来讲没错。他和Javert曾设法聊起天气（“天有点阴霾啊，Javert。”“不至于阴霾到连贼人也辨不出来，市长先生。”），聊起辛勤劳作带来的尊严（“您的人民丰衣足食。”“自己动手，自有尊严。”），以及他们共同的信仰（“全仰仗上帝相助，一如既往。”“自助者天助之，市长先生。”）。他有种感觉，在他们共事的过程中，Javert一直对他发善心的举动忿忿不平——说忿忿不平也许不太恰当，该换个形容词。  
“喔，”Javert说，“可眼下你已经不是市长了啊。”  
在一片沉默中，他们看着蜿蜒的道路从窗外闪过。  
他想他还是得尝试一下：“之前你在执勤的时候总是显得滴水不漏，——在作为市长的我面前，”他说，“但我总觉得你认为我——无能，在慈善事业方面。”  
Javert点头，似乎也认识到这段关于漫漫长路不适宜全程缄默：“穷人将永远与我们同在。”  
“ _但凡为我的名，接待一个像这小孩子的，就是接待我。_ ”  
“ _即使魔鬼亦会为其私心引用圣经。_ ”Javert说，好胜心涨了起来。  
“ _但主难道没有说过吗，‘让小孩子到我这里来？这些事你们既作在我这弟兄中一个最小的身上，就是作在我身上了’？_ ”  
Javert皱眉：“ _就让死者埋葬他们的死者吧。_ ”  
“那小孩还没有死。”Valjean说。他已经惯于随口吟诵经文，在胸前划着十字但很少深思其意。他并不奇怪Javert对这些经文深信不疑，因此才有那么多根深蒂固的忌讳。  
“ _人因为义人的名接待义人，必得义人所得的赏赐。_ ”Javert说。  
“主也要与税吏和娼妓打交道的。”  
“人怀原罪而生，”Javert说，“而主穿行于罪人中却不受其浸染。”在说这句话时，他的姿态中有什么东西改变了。Valjean想，他在经过城镇中最阴晦的角落和监狱里最黑暗的走廊时，一定不断地用这话告诫着自己。  
“就像个警探一样。”  
Javert抿紧了嘴唇：“反正不会像个偷偷摸摸的囚犯一样。”他说，将双臂环抱在身前。  
“曾有贼人在主身旁死去，”Valjean说，这是他最早熟记于心的故事之一，“但这贼人忏悔了，而主是慈悲的，对他说，我的兄弟， _今日你要同我在乐园里了。_ ”  
Javert笑了起来，笑容相当扭曲：“别妄自揣测主。”  
Valjean摇了摇头：“我怎么敢。”  
“你确实敢，”Javert说，“你总是如此，市长先生。那些受你恩惠的人们承担了你的污点， _若人们称家主为鬼王，对他的家人更该怎样呢？_ ”他的脸色因高声朗诵经文而涨红了，“ _所以不要怕他们。因为掩盖的事，没有不露出来的。隐藏的事，没有不被人知道的。_ ”  
Valjean点头，再次摊开了双手：“ _你们耳中所听的，要在房上宣扬出来。_ ”他背完了这一段，“我知道，Javert，在上帝面前没有秘密可言。”  
“你相当熟悉这几句嘛。”Javert说，语调里有种吝啬的赞赏意味。经文方面的修养算是Javert会赞赏的那一种，Valjean知道。尽管由他听起来这称赞可真别扭。他瞥了一眼Javert，从座位上微微向前倾身，顺从地垂下眼神。他们的目光不经意地相遇了，他迅速地移开了视线。  
“ _就是你们的头发，也一一被数过了。_ ”在一阵停顿后，Javert接着念道，继续了先前的背诵。  
Valjean下意识地瞟了一眼他手腕上的印记。“我不怎么喜欢那一段。”他不情愿地说。  
“我觉得这段很让人踏实啊。”  
“那是自然。”Valjean说。  
“监狱里的老鸟应该学学《诗篇》。”Javert说。Valjean诧异地发现Javert也并不打算结束这番对话，而且他——还乐在其中——Valjean没敢这么揣测。  
“ _我要向山举目。我的帮助从何而来？_ ”他起了个头。  
Javert摇头：“ _因为我知道我的过犯，我的罪常在我面前。_ ”  
Valjean点头：“那亦为我带来慰藉，”他说，“ _求你用牛膝草洁净我，我就干净，求你洗涤我，我就比雪更白。求你使我得听欢喜快乐的声音，使你所压伤的骨头，可以踊跃。_ ”  
Javert看着他。“你们这些犯人都一个样，”他干巴巴地说，“说些好听话引人相信。”  
“ _求你掩面不看我的罪，_ ”Valjean继续背诵着，“ _涂抹我一切的罪孽，_ ”他迟疑了一下，“ _求——_ ”  
“ _求你为我造清洁的心，神啊，使我里面重新有正直的灵。_ ”Javert接着念道。这祈祷词从他嘴里念出来，听上去很奇特。  
“ _不要丢弃我，使我离开你的面。不要从我收回你的圣灵。_ ”Valjean跟了下去，“ _求你使我仍得救恩之乐，赐我乐意的灵扶持我。_ ”  
Javert似乎不怎么乐意让他一个人独自背完《诗篇》。于是他们开始一起朗诵。  
“ _我就把你的道指教有过犯的人。罪人必归顺你。_ ”Javert的记诵准确而清晰，就像他想要确保上帝能听到这些词句一样。这是他性格中的一面。“ _主啊，求你使我嘴唇张开，我的口便传扬赞美你的话。_ ”  
“ _你本不喜爱祭物。若喜爱，我就献上。燔祭你也不喜悦。神所要的祭，就是忧伤的灵。神啊，忧伤痛悔的心，你必不轻看。_ ”  
“阿门。”Valjean习惯性地说道。  
“阿门。”Javert遵从自己的习惯，也这么说道。他俩再次审视着彼此。  
沉默笼罩了他们。与Javert有共同点还真挺诡异的。他从没想到能从警探先生那儿看到这些——Javert是缜密的，Javert是虔诚的，Javert似乎——没保留什么娱乐方式——而让人更觉奇怪的是，他还相当享受这争论的过程。Valjean阖上了双眼。

“睡觉的，醒醒。”Javert说。他们到了Montfermeil。如果Valjean不是还因为旅行而有点晕头转向，他可能会怀疑Javert是打算开句玩笑。  
“你一直警醒着吗，警探先生？”Valjean问。  
Javert没有回答。“那娼妓的孩子在哪里？”他问。

 

是Valjean先发现了那孩子。她在小城郊区的树林里战战兢兢地走着，拿着一只几乎跟她人一样大的水桶。于是他开口招呼她，并向她问路。  
“快走，”Javert说，“市长先生有空发发善心，你可没那闲工夫。”  
但那女孩儿大大的充满恐惧的双眼令他想起了Fantine，因此他问她叫什么名字。“Cosette。”她说。  
Valjean鞠了一躬：“小姐。”  
“这就是你要找的小女孩？”Javert问。  
“你住在哪里？”Valjean问她。  
Cosette告诉了他。Valjean向她自我介绍一番，随即想要介绍Javert，但Javert摇头拒绝了。  
Valjean拾起那只水桶，随她走向住处。Javert跟在后面，步履谨慎，眼神警醒。  
Thenardier夫妇的为人正是那种Javert最为厌恶的类型。Valjean在他们刚踏过门槛的时候就发觉到了这一点。  
“这地方简直是臭气熏天，”Javert低声说，“我在想他们的金牛犊 __放在哪里？”  
Valjean大笑，Javert看起来对自己引发了这样的反应可不怎么开心。在那一瞬间他们仿佛又成了市长先生和部下Javert——但那一瞬间已经过去了。Valjean去跟店老板夫妇谈判，而Javert在门内侧警惕地站着——他可以感觉到警探先生在注视着他。

 

“你让他们摆脱了这小姑娘，”Javert说，“那么我们现在应该去那个你打算寄养她的地方，然后呢，就送你回去蹲大牢。”  
“我知道，Javert。”Valjean说。  
“现在你发现你的诡计落空了吧。”  
Valjean低头对着小女孩儿微笑，她也回给他一个笑脸，不肯松开他的手。无论如何，他们之中还有一个人肯信任他。Cosette走得很慢，让Javert很不耐烦。有好几次，她停下了脚步，呆呆地看着一个放在商店橱窗里显眼位置的洋娃娃。

“警探先生，借一步说话。”Valjean开口了——在他一旦意识到了这事之后，“蒙上耳朵，Cosette。”他转向Javert：“我们离要送她去的地方不太远了，如果我没弄错的话。”  
“所以？”  
Valjean偏了偏头，Javert瞧了一眼小姑娘，她正用渴望的眼神望着那个橱窗。  
“我还有足够的钱，”Valjean说，“我想给她买那个娃娃。”  
“你是打算溜进商店，然后甩掉我们两个。”Javert说。  
“我想给她个惊喜，”Valjean说，“但如果她看到我去买，这就不是惊喜啦。”  
Javert摇摇头：“你觉得我会信你？”他说。  
“好吧，”Valjean屈服了，“那就不惊喜吧。不过我还是想去买。”  
这并不是Javert所预料的回答——他能从警探先生的眼神离看出来——在警探把这念头压下去、总结到那个几乎贴了“放长线钓大鱼的骗子把戏”标签的卷宗，或者是类似的愤世嫉俗的东西里去——之前。然后他点了头。“你先走。”他说。于是Valjean不再让Cosette蒙着她的耳朵，并牵着她走进店里去。“好了，Cosette，闭上眼睛。”他说。  
Cosette闭上了双眼：“要多久呢？”  
Valjean讨价还价了一番，付了钱，店家还提供包装盒。他看了Javert一眼，Javert露出了个仿佛在说“像他这样的男人，对娃娃要装什么盒子可完全没啥建议能提供”的表情。这让Valjean觉得十分好笑，也许他不该觉得这件事这么好笑，考虑到眼下的情况。  
“现在睁开眼睛。”他说，弯腰弯得跟她一般高。  
当Cosette看到那个娃娃的时候，她的眼睛睁得大大的，然后立刻把她的胳膊先圈上了他的脖子，随即又圈上了娃娃。直到此刻Valjean才为他从来没有过一个孩子而感到遗憾。  
“哼。”Javert在他背后出了一声。  
Cosette尝试要同时抓紧Valjean和娃娃，而他发现更简单的方式是把她和娃娃都扛在肩上坐着。  
“小孩子真好骗。”Javert说。  
Valjean翻了个白眼。  
“你很适合扮演一个糖心老爹嘛，”他们一边走，Javert一边咕哝着，“换个不那么熟悉你的人可能还真信了你这是真情实意呢，24601。”  
Valjean曾经没打算管这茬，不过在有个小孩儿骑在他脖子上的时候，这个名字听起来就刺耳多了。  
“请你别在她面前那样叫我，”他说，“就剩一天了，可能还不到一天，在那之后你都可以那样叫我。”  
“我会的。”Javert说，不过再没用过那个称呼。

 

这一路比他们所想得要长，而且天黑了下来。  
“想来他们可能已经吃过饭了，”Valjean说，“想来他们可能没有东西给她吃。”  
“冷静。”Javert说。  
他们到达了那幢房子，Valjean敲了门，向门房告知他的来意。他在离开Fantine的病床时已为此寄出了一封信。这会儿他看了看Cosette，她是那么健康漂亮，不过他觉得为了第一印象得给她洗洗脸。他伸手摸索他的手帕。  
“你在找什么？”瞧见他徒劳地翻着衣袋，Javert问道。  
“我的手帕，”Valjean说，“我不知道放哪儿去了——要给她擦擦脸。”  
Javert在他自己的大衣里翻了一通，拿出了一条洁白且干净的手帕。  
“别把它顺走了。”他说。  
Valjean纳闷这话他说这话是不是想当作玩笑。  
“我真不想把它弄脏。”他说。  
“船泊于港湾实为安全，却不合造船时的初衷。” Javert说。Valjean努力将Cosette脸上的污迹拭去，不过似乎干擦是擦不掉的，因此他用舌头润湿了手帕——他本没打算在这么做的时候瞥一眼Javert，也不觉得Javert是有意要看着他的。他把手帕弄得足够湿润之后，尽可能地将Cosette的脸擦干净了。  
“瞧，”他说，“你看起来真像个小公主啦，Cosette。”  
Cosette朝他微笑，让他心里的什么东西融化了一点儿。  
“准备好见你的新爸爸和妈妈喽。”Valjean说。  
Cosette的表情垮了一下：“你不会做我的爸爸吗？”她问。  
“虽然我也希望如此，Cosette，”Valjean说，“但我不能。”  
他听到门后面吵吵嚷嚷的声音，然后一个留着大胡子的男人的脑袋伸了出来。“这是咋回事，Madeleine先生？”这男人问道，“一个小孩？”  
“我在信上告诉了你她的故事。我会付她的赡养费。”Valjean开口说，“保证她衣食无忧。”  
“我们可没法照顾一个小孩。”男人说。  
“你也曾怜悯那些年幼无辜的孩子，”Valjean将Cosette的双肩拢在掌下，“Cosette是个好姑娘。她不会惹麻烦的。算我请你帮我这个忙。”  
“我没听错吧？”男人说。  
他冲着Cosette皱起了眉头。而Valjean想把那份轻视照着他的脸啐回去。他能感到Javert正看着他。  
“我可不欠你什么。”这男人说着，关上了门。  
Valjean把Cosette圈进他的怀抱。“走吧，Cosette，”他说，“他们可不怎么亲切，是吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“那个老混蛋，”Javert说，“他是因为你才保住了房子。”  
Valjean差点要因为Javert还记得这事儿惊讶到在雪里绊上一跤。“在他求我帮忙的时候，他说他家里还有孩子要养，说其中一个是他从街上捡回来的，说她体弱多病，说她得看医生，说他的同情正是他致命的弱点——”他几乎要因为震怒而步履蹒跚。Cosette在一旁紧张出声，他这才试着让自己冷静下来。  
“我跟你说过，他是个赌棍，还是个大骗子。”Javert说。  
“我是个蠢货。”Valjean说，他太生自己的气了，以至于都忘记了为Javert对了一回而感到沮丧。Javert对他们同胞的永恒的不信任这次可被证明是正确的。  
“我以前告诉过你很多次了，”Javert说，“我是对的。”  
如果不是还抱着孩子，Valjean可能会为了他话里的自得而揍他一拳。他转而回过身，停下脚步，这样Cosette和他便是一同注视着警探先生了。他敢说Cosette也不喜欢Javert的语气。  
“你，还有你那盲目的同情心。”Javert说，不过语气略有改变。也许是为小姑娘注视他的眼神而感到惭愧。  
“我是个蠢货。”Valjean说。  
“你会被谎言耍得团团转还真是不同寻常啊。”Javert说。  
“可能是因为我并不像你想像得那么常撒谎，”Valjean说，“否则面对谎言我不会如此可悲地愚蠢。”他把Cosette换到另一边的肩膀。  
“接下来我们应该去哪里试试，市——24——”Javert问，“Valjean？”  
“我有个想法。”

 

“他们欠我个人情，”Valjean边走边解释道，小姑娘和他们一起步行。Cosette跟不上Javert惯常的步幅。因此警探走的很不耐烦。“他们人很好。我花的钱不会白费。虽然我因为有其他选择而没给他们写信，但——”他含糊地比划了一下。  
Javert点点头。  
“你慢点儿，”Valjean跟他说，“她没法走得跟你一样快。”  
他不晓得是他的错觉，还是Javert真的慢了下来。  
在这一家人这儿，做母亲的在他面前摆出一张苦瓜脸，然后退缩了回去，即使在他试图摸出钱包的时候。

当他们离开那幢房子时，Cosette已经筋疲力尽了，她的脚步沉重起来。Valejan抱起了她，跟Javert说：“我们得找个地方过夜。”  
“你没别的寄养家庭备选了？”  
“还有一家，”Valjean说，“但他们隔老远了。而且我觉得这孩子肯定饿了。”  
“是啊是啊，”Cosette积极响应，“这孩子饿了噢。”  
Valjean没打算看Javert——他也不觉得Javert打算看他——但他们的目光本能地在Cosette头顶上相遇了，他憋回去一阵笑。Javert扯了扯嘴角。  
“这孩子饿了。”他说。  
“是啊，我们必须让她吃点东西，”Valjean说，“是吧，Cosette？”  
Cosette积极点头。  
于是他们进了间小酒馆坐下——Cosette个儿太矮够不着桌子，便爬上了Valjean的膝盖。  
“三天啊。”Javert警告他，隔着桌子皱起了每头。  
“我是个说话算话的人，”Valjean说。Cosette狼吞虎咽地吃完了盘子里所有的东西，显然是饿坏了，让Valjean想起了多年前的自己。在她吃干净第二个盘子之后朝他微笑的时候，他感觉到内心一阵异样的刺痛。  
“嗯，甜点要吃什么？”他问。  
Javert瞪着他——他可从没给Valjean留下他是那种喜欢甜食的类型的印象。  
“甜点？”Cosette问，“甜点？我还有肚子吃甜点呢，爸爸！”  
“他不是你爸爸，”Javert说，这时酒馆老板端着块馅饼走了进来，“他是一个我要送回监狱去的犯人。”  
“警探，”Valjean恳求道，“我觉得这真的不是重点。”  
Javert耸耸肩：“这是事实，”他说，垂下目光注视着Cosette，“他触犯了法律，所以他得付出代价。”  
“法律？”Cosette问。  
“不用说，Thenardiar夫妇忘了教给她什么是法律，”Javert说，语气很挫败，“想来也是。你对于法律是一无所知喽，孩子？”  
Cosette皱了皱眉头。“法律？”她问，试着给自己腾出点儿空间来塞下那个馅饼。  
“还有上帝的法则？”Javert问，“他们没教过你什么是上帝的法则？”  
Valjean举起双手。“警探先生，”他说，“让孩子安静吃完她的馅饼吧。”  
“这小孩必须了解法律的意义，”Javert说，“法律将人与野兽区别开来。法律让卑贱的欲望不再支配我们的人生。法律区分是非黑白。法律令我们远离罪恶渊薮。”他重重地敲了一下桌子。Cosette冲着他睁大了眼睛，但她什么也没说。  
“Javert。”Valejan说。  
“你可知道《十诫》？”Javert问，“ _我是耶和华你的神，除了我以外，你不可有别的神——_ ”  
Cosette放下了叉子，然后把馅饼朝他推了过去。  
“你看吧？”Valjean说，在看着她的时候，他又有了那种奇异的揪心的感觉。他从不知道爱会诞生得这样突然，“她以为你是想吃她的馅饼呢。Cosette是对的，这不该是晚餐桌上的话题。”  
Cosette对他微笑，他也回以笑容。Javert酸溜溜地望着他们。“三天。”他说。  
“我知道。”Valjean说，但内心微微地沉下去了一点。

 

“我们应该在这儿留宿。”Valjean说。Cosette在餐桌旁睡着了。  
“我是个傻瓜。”Javert忽然开口道。他注视着那块馅饼。“我是个傻瓜，才会试图证明你是在骗我，局里不会理解的。”  
“你只是在尽你的职责。”  
Javert在桌旁对他皱起眉头：“这不是我的职责。”  
“你所做的一切就是你的职责。”Valjean说，意识到他还拿着那块手帕。“给你。”他说。Javert似乎为此吃了一惊。  
“留着吧，”Javert说，“我现在不想要它了。”  
“手帕泊于港湾实为安全，却不合造手帕时的初衷，Javert。”Valjean说，尽可能地让自己不要微笑起来。  
Javert并没有接过去。  
“我要是留着，你会指控我偷了它的。”Valjean努力了一把。  
“我才不会。”Javert说，似乎异常地不舒服。Valjean怀疑他是不是也想起了在他脑海中潜伏着的同一刻情景——他的嘴唇在Javert浆洗硬挺的手帕上，而Javert惊讶的眼神望着他——他们俩都没有再望向彼此。  
“那我就留着了。”Valjean说。  
“我们是不是得给这小姑娘找张床？”Javert问，“小孩子不该像醉汉一样靠着桌子睡着。”  
“是不好。”Valjean表示同意。换作Javert以外的任何一个人，他都可能把这话误认为是在担心。他抱起小女孩，然后他们起身去给她寻找床铺。  
“你准备睡哪里？”Valjean问。  
“保护以色列的，也不打盹，也不睡觉。”  
这回Valjean真笑出声了，然而Javert并没有看他一眼。Valjean想，他可能是对的，这就是Javert奇怪的开玩笑的方式。  
没有床，不过有一张沙发和两把椅子，被Javert征用了。Cosette睡在了沙发上，Valjean给她盖上了他的大衣。他在一把椅子上安置了自己，Javert占了另外一把。  
“晚安，警探先生。”他说。  
Javert眉头紧锁。


	2. Chapter 2

“哦，看在所有耶稣圣民的爱的份上。”Javert说着，被激怒了。  
Cosette哭个不停。那户人家从她面前缩了回去。他们甚至从Valjean和善的话语和已经准备好了的钱面前缩了回去——这让Valjean吃了一惊，但Javert没有。  
“我们不能把她留在这儿。”Valjean说。  
在Valjean再次双臂抱起小姑娘走回马车的时候，Javert的脾气上来了。  
他叹了口气：“说不定那娼妓还留着另外的家庭。”  
Valjean把小孩儿在马车里放下，比平时显得还要强壮可靠。“在这儿等着，Cosette。”他说，“警探先生，说句话？”  
他把Javert拖到几步之外开起了小会：“警探先生，我不会让你在那孩子面前那样说起Fantine的。”  
“那可是句实话。”  
“你难道希望别人在你面前，用那个字眼称呼你母亲吗？”  
“说话小心点，先生。”Javert说，他的姿态变得相当僵硬。Valjean本以为Javert会揍他一顿——或者其他类似的事儿会发生。  
“我很抱歉，”Valjean迅速地说，“我太过分了。请你原谅。”  
“我母亲是一个吉普赛妓女。”Javert说。一开始Valjean还以为自己听错了——但他觉得那确实是Javert的性格——会主动坦承这样一件令人不舒服的事实，哪怕此刻他并没有说出来的必要。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“好女人是不会在监狱里生小孩的，”Javert耸肩，“她的遭遇都是自作自受。”  
Valjean带着满心的问题，满心的歉意，但他都没说出口，取而代之的是拍了拍警探先生的胳膊，让他放松。Javert疑惑地看着他。Valjean想，大概从来没有人这样碰过他的胳膊。  
“咱们走，Cosette。”Valjean说。  
“爸爸，”她说，“我不想呆在那里。”  
“请你别习惯了那样叫我，”Valjean说，“虽然我无比乐意充任你的父母，但我们还是得给你找一个真正的家。”

 

他们造访的下一座房子属于一个Valjean不怎么了解的男人，不过他曾经听说过不少关于这人的好话。开门的人对他们说话也很客气，所以，跟之前的遭遇比起来，这算是运气挺不错的情况了。房子里安排得井井有条，这人请他们进去，并给他们倒了茶。  
Javert拒绝了给他的椅子。似乎屋子的主人越是谈天说地、越是微笑、越是用茶点逗得Cosette开心，他就显得越不舒服。Valjean寻思着这是为什么——说不定茶点也是一项Javert不允许自己拥有的嗜好。  
“Cosette不会成为负担，”他说。那男人点了点头，“我会给你足够的钱来支付——”  
“你再说一遍你的名字？”警探先生忽然发话了。  
那男人照办了。  
“我自己有三个女儿，”他说，对着刚到桌前给他们倒茶的红发姑娘点头示意道，“Cosette不会变成负担的。”  
“你看着很眼熟啊，”Javert说。他冲着自己扣紧的手指皱起了眉头，“让我们看看她要住的房间吧。”  
男人领着他们穿过了客厅，并把一只手伸给Cosette。Javert欺身进去，没让小姑娘握到它。他开始不断地打开一些壁橱的门。Valjean几乎觉得他会“啊哈”地叫出声来。  
“一切还好吗，警探先生？”在Javert打开又合上了第六组柜门之后他问道。  
Javert看上去正打算要告诉他到底出了什么事儿——当他打开了另一组柜门时，一顶破破烂烂的帽子从架子上翻滚着掉了下来——他的表情从好奇变成了得意，他转过身来。  
“市长先生，”Javert说，这会儿Valjean知道确实是有情况了，“说句话。”  
Valjean一头雾水地朝着他转过身去。  
“我不会允许你把这小姑娘留给这些人的。”Javert说。  
“这到底是为什么，Javert？”  
Javert压低了声音：“这男人是个罪犯。”  
Valjean脑海里滚过一溜反对的声音，但他没有继续追问。  
“还有——”Javert张开嘴，又合上了，“我相信这不是唯一的理由，”他下了结论，“走吧。”  
“好吧，”Valjean说，他抱起了Cosette，“警探先生觉得有些事情搞错了，先生。我很抱歉。感谢你抽出时间接待我们。”  
他们尽可能快地致意离开了。  
他们一言不发地离开了那所房子。“你知道——我以前也是个犯人喔？”Valjean说。  
“你以后依然是个犯人，”Javert说，“是啊，我知道。”  
“所以？”  
Javert不舒服地扭动了一下身体。“你是个贼，”他说，“不是个皮条客。”  
“喔。”Valjean说。  
“没有哪个正派的姑娘该被留在那种人的屋里，”他最后说，“像他那样的人永远不会变的。”  
“说不定他已经改变了呢。”不过Valjean同样愈加握紧了Cosette的手。  
“我可不要在她身上试验这人的人品。”Javert说。Valjean琢磨着Javert那顽固的自尊是从何时开始，把它的管辖区域从他自己扩展到了小姑娘身上。  
Cosette一路自娱自乐地跳着舞，哼着歌儿。“她走得太慢了。”Javert说，企图让自己听起来有点生气。  
Valjean弯下腰：“过来，Cosette。”  
“好的，爸爸。”Cosette说，让他把自己扛了起来。  
“他不是你爸爸。”Javert说。  
“好的，父亲。”Cosette说。Valjean大笑起来。他真爱这小女孩儿，他想，他爱她，要是能跟她一直不分离，那他就心满意足了。  
“我不是你父亲，”Javert说，“起码这事我们是能肯定的。”  
Valjean扑哧笑了出来。Cosette被他的笑声震得晃晃悠悠的。“什么事情这么好笑，爸爸？”她问。  
“是啊，Valjean，”Javert问，这称呼从他嘴里这么不经意地冒出来可把Valjean吓了一跳，“什么事情这么有趣？”  
Valjean咧开嘴：“所有的事儿。”

 

那天晚上，当Cosette在他们身后的沙发上睡着了的时候，他和Javert在客栈的炉火旁坐了下来，Valjean开口了：“她会以你为荣的，你的母亲。”  
Javert沉默。  
“没有多少人能做到你所做的事情。”Valjean说。  
“‘可怜的娼妓之子Javert’，”Javert厉声打断了他，“你又开始假装我们是一路人了。我可是亲手挣得我所拥有的一切的。而你是借着假装你是别的人才得到这一切的。”  
“为了变成更好的人，我们必须假装自己是更好的人，”Valjean说，“我想就算是你也懂得这个道理。”  
“我不假装，”Javert说，“我扛下了他们所有的侮辱。”  
Valjean的脑海中浮现出了一个情景：当Javert还是个孩子时，他昂首阔步地走向学校，然后一本正经地告诉所有人他是个吉普赛娼妓的孩子。这情景让他笑了起来。  
Javert看起来对他的笑感到相当恼怒。  
“看来从今往后你对我的感想就是这样了，”Javert说，“她也不是只做娼妓。她还算命。”  
Valjean注视着火光：“她人好吗？”  
“别跟我来这套把戏，24601。”Javert严厉地说。Valjean看着他。  
“对不起，”他说，“我只是好奇。”  
“所以呢？”Javert问，“然后我说，对，她人挺好。然后你会说，很好，至少该为此感谢上帝。然后指望我会认为你是个高尚的人。或者我说，不，她可不好，然后你会说你很遗憾，然后看着我一副你想让我对你说什么的表情。”  
Valjean什么也没说。  
“她人好不好有什么关系？”Javert静静地说，而Valjean能看得出来这比他本想要说的多得多，“那都是很久以前的事了。”  
“那相当有关系，”Valjean说，“我母亲是个好人。”  
Javert看了他一眼。  
“然后现在你可以说，瞧瞧你变成了什么样的人，”Valjean迅速地接着说道，“然后我会说，可能吧，这是上帝的旨意。”  
“阿门。”Javert说。  
“我父亲不好。”Valjean说。  
“我从像你这样的人那里听了差不多有一千遍这样的故事了，”Javert说，“我没见过我父亲。他亦身陷苦役。我猜他不是个好人。”  
“我猜他是，”Valjean故意反着他说，“你身上还有善意存在。”  
“你才不是这么想的呢，”Javert顿了一下，说道，“你这么说只是为了我们能争论罢了。”  
“有可能。”  
“ _我来并不是叫地上太平，乃是叫地上动刀兵。_ ”Javert说。  
“有时候我觉得你把你自己跟上帝混为一谈了。”  
“有时候我对你也有同样的想法。”  
Cosette动弹了一下。“我们会把你的小姑娘吵醒的。”Javert说。  
他们在沉默中坐着。他多希望他还没有发现自己享受着与Javert争辩的乐趣。他怀疑Javert有同样的希望。他们注视着炉火，不去看彼此。一旦他觉得Javert正望着他，他唯一能控制自己的就是不望回去瞧瞧自己是不是对的。  
“我跟你说，”Valjean说，“她的罪——那许多的罪——是已被原谅了的。因为她曾付出许多的爱。”  
“我没有被原谅的必要。”Javert说。Valjean怀疑那语气中的不确定是不是他自己想像出来的——因此才令Javert大声地说出了这些话。  
“曾经有个法利赛人也说了同样的话哩。”他说。  
“我用不着听一个犯人对我说教，”Javert厉声说，“下次你该说我眼中有磨石，却挑剔你眼中的沙子。”  
“我没打算说教，”Valjean说，“虽然那一句还挺不错的。”  
“你是晓得所有用来逃脱罪责的句子吧。”  
“Fantine付出了很多的爱，Javert，”Valjean说，“对于这一点我毫无疑问。”  
“留着你的说教给娼妓们吧，”Javert说。语调里的刺儿比Valjean预期得少一些。  
“她给你算过命吗？”Valjean问。但问这种问题的时机已经过去了，Javert没有回答。  
当晚，在Valjean睡着以前，他才发觉自己似乎对Javert说了很多关于他的人生的事情，比他对任何人说的都多，而反过来Javert也告诉了他不少他自己的秘密。他为这个想法感到异常地高兴。在他反复以各个角度看待这些意外得来的秘密的时候，它们就像银子一样在烛火中闪闪发光。他琢磨着Javert的吉普赛母亲。他发觉自己希望她曾是个好人。他告诉自己这希望只是出于他对上帝的敬畏。

 

第三天晚上他们依然没有进展。  
“那找间教会学校好了。”Valjean说。  
Javert举起双手：“去哪里？那会超过三天的。你必须回去坐牢。”Valjean发现他语气很消极。  
“没把她留在我们最后去的那座房子里，那可得归功于你。”他说。  
Javert点头，避开他的眼神：“三天，可能你过于乐观了，市长先生。”  
“我恐怕是的。”Valjean说。  
他们沉默地向前走着。“你可以随时把我送回去，”他说，“只要有人照顾Cosette。”  
“我们把她留在贫民窟里会更好些。”Javert说。  
“我不这么觉得。”Valjean说。  
Valjean看着他，Javert并没有迎上他的目光。  
“她是你的责任，”Javert说，“我可不会让你把她留给我。我不知道该从哪里着手。我们必须先做点什么。”  
“好吧。”Valjean说。“那让我们今晚先在这儿落脚，明早再出发。”  
他们轻而易举地找到了一间客栈。Cosette有了张带轮的矮床可睡，而Valjean和Javert必须和一个打着鼾的醉汉分享全客栈最大的一张床铺。Javert拉过了一把椅子来放在床边。  
“别傻了，”Valjean说，“明天会是很辛苦的一天，你需要休息。”  
“我知道你的诡计。”Javert说。  
Valjean耸肩。他爬上了床。那醉汉在睡梦中挪了个位置，含糊地抱怨着。  
Javert并没阻止他。“酒鬼。”他说。Valjean对于他能用一个简单的音节就表示出如此多的轻蔑而感到惊讶。  
“主并不厌弃他们。”  
“主比大多数人都有更宽广的胸怀。”Javert说。  
半夜里Valjean醒来，发现Javert还坐在椅子上。  
“你醒着呢。”他说。  
Javert皱着眉看了他一眼。他意识到Javert是在守着那小姑娘。“这里可是个贼窝。”  
“Javert，我不会跑的，”Valjean说，“如果你愿意，我可以照看她一会儿，这样你就可以休息了。”  
“在我醒来之前你俩就都不见了。”  
“我向你保证。”  
“一个骗子的保证跟风中的尘埃没什么两样。”  
“那你把我铐着吧。”  
Javert累得没法抗议了。他把Valjean安置在椅子上，又把Valjean铐在了床架上。然后Valjean便忍受着这屈辱直到天明。他想着他是为什么自愿这样做。Javert会守上整夜而不发一语的。他无须向这男人证明任何事。无须。他告诉自己。如果他守着Javert一会儿，也只能向他自己证明Javert也是会睡觉的。即使他仔细端详着那张睡眠中的脸孔，且并没有觉得它有那么让人讨厌，而是发现它几乎——很有魅力——必须不是这个形容词，他想，必须不是——这也只是因为Javert今天对他不那么坏罢了，也——对Cosette则更加，更加地不那么坏了。他注视着睡着了的小姑娘。他从来没有做父亲的经验，但当他守望着她睡觉的时候，她那微微的笑脸让他觉得他会想试试看。  
她翻了一下身。“爸爸？”她低声说。  
“我在这儿呢，”他说，“睡吧。”

 

他们在驿车的后座争论着接下来要带她去哪儿。Javert的眉间阴云密布。  
“父亲，”Cosette说，“别看上去这么生气嘛。”她扯了扯Javert的袖子。  
“我觉得她是在说你。”Valjean说，开始笑了起来。  
Javert朝天翻了个白眼。“你搞错了，孩子。”他说。Cosette在他的膝头稳稳坐着，直接忽略了他的话。“这小孩，对于我们对她的监护关系的本质，有着令人不快的错误认识。”Javert说，无可奈何地比划着。他没能成功地把她给掀下去。  
Valjean看着他：“我们的？”他无声地说。  
Javert脸上露出了个Valjean从没见过的无奈表情。这是在他那严肃的警察的面容里Valjean所没想到会看见的某些东西。看着Cosette蜷在Javert身边，让Valjean对他们俩都有了一种奇异的好感，让他想要——  
这不可能。他想。Javert。在世界上的所有人当中偏偏是他。这不是你想要对他做的事情，你想跟他永远划清界限，他和他那没完没了的职责和他那近乎狂热的循规蹈矩和他那满是责任重压的眼神。你不想吻他的。  
他试着想像了一些其它的亲吻对象。你不想的，Valjean。他琢磨着。你并不想靠过去然后两手按着他的膝盖对着他微笑，看看他会不会也回给你笑容——你并不想去引着那抿紧的嘴唇微笑起来。你并不想寻思他笑起来是什么样子。你不想吻他。  
Javert坐在那儿一脸的别扭，就像个刚开始跳一种陌生舞步的人。  
他咽了口唾沫。“你的。”Javert更正道。Valjean意识到他们正望着彼此。他琢磨当他看着Javert的时候Javert在想些什么，说不定是在绝望地脑补一些文书工作。

 

已经五天了。他们尝试的另一户家庭依然拒绝了他们。  
“也不是这里，”Javert说。Valjean仔细看着他，“这些人，我真搞不懂他们。这小孩是个我们付钱让他们拿的宝贝，就这样他们还拒绝要她。”  
“他们是傻瓜。”Valjean同意道。他喜欢Javert这个样子，难得一见地为情理之中的原因发火。  
“他们确实是，”Javert说，“照这样下去等找到一户人家愿意接收她的时候，她都长大了，而我们就永远纠正不了她叫你爸爸的习惯了。”  
Valjean没打算去指正那个“我们”——跟Javert和Cosette在法国各地游荡，这想法有种奇特的吸引力。  
“我能想像出更糟糕的命运。”Valjean说。  
“唔，”Javert说，“城里会需要我的。”  
Valjean把Cosette扛上了肩膀。  
“我可以抱着她。”Javert忽然开口。当他把Cosette接过去的时候她甚至都没醒过来。  
“你抱得挺专业嘛。”Valjean说。  
“我看着你呢。”  
“我还以为你自己有小孩呢。”  
“像我这样的人怎么会有小孩？”Javert说，老脾气又回来了，“再说，如果我抱着她的话，我觉得你就不会跑路了。”  
Valjean点头。  
我看着你呢——在他们余下的漫长的步行过程中，这话不断地在Valjean的脑海里奇异地回荡着。

 

“我以后会有办法解释这个的。”Javert说——他开始经常说这句话。

 

“你在看我，”当Cosette在Valjean膝头睡着了的时候，Javert说，“你在看什么？”  
“我没在看你。”Valjean脱口而出。  
Javert看起来挺满意这回能抓他个正着。  
“你不也在看我。”Valjean反击道。  
“你在我监管之下，”Javert说，“我必须确保你被安全地押回去。”  
“可不是嘛，”Valjean说，“都是工作逼着你盯着我。”  
“你没回答我的问题，”Javert说。他有点儿坐立不安，开始眨眼睛。  
“怎么了？”  
“有东西飞进我眼睛里去了。”  
Valjean把那块手帕递给他，Javert胡乱擦了两把。“往上看。”Valjean说，把手帕拿回自己手里，Javert听从了。  
“是灰吧。”他说。  
“是一副磨石般的重担。”Valjean说。  
“我猜你就会这么说，Valjean。”Javert说，嘴角嘲弄地扭曲着。Valjean找到了那颗灰尘。  
“没有，就是颗灰尘啦。”Valjean说着，用手帕干净的一角去擦它。  
“可能你的眼睛里才有那副磨石呢。”Javert说着又眨了眨眼睛，而且他的声音不知怎么地有点不一样了，低沉了些。Valjean想这其中是不是带着往他自个儿的想像那方面去的鼓励的意味呢，还是这就是——如果他们就是——他们还没有到的那一步。不，也许是因为他们太靠近了。他忽然强烈地意识到了他们到底有多靠近彼此。  
“别动。”Valjean说。他期望是Javert在动——而不是他自己在颤抖。  
Javert没动。Valjean的手指端住了他的脸颊，这回他擦掉了那灰尘。他直接把手帕装回了口袋，甚至没提出要归还它的意思。  
“我没在看你。”他说。

 

小姑娘在他俩之间睡着了，脑袋搁在Valjean的膝盖上，双脚舒服地伸到了Javert的膝盖上。Javert不自然地动了一下。  
“让她睡吧。”Valjean说。  
“我没打算挪她。”Javert说。  
Valjean冲他微笑。  
“我不知道在修道院他们得怎么喂饱她，”Javert说，低头瞥了她一眼，“这姑娘吃起来跟匹马一样。”  
“她晓得饥饿的滋味，”Valjean说，低头看着她，“在我的能力范围内，我决不会再让她尝到那种滋味。”  
“你可做不了这种保证，”Javert说，“能讹钱的地方太多了。”  
“我知道，”Valjean说，“Thenardier夫妇吞了Fantine所有的钱，他们甚至跟Fantine说小姑娘病了，需要看医生，所以她得寄更多钱去。”  
“她才没有生病。”Javert说。  
“如果他们没有那样残酷地诓骗Fantine，Cosette可能还有个母亲，”Valjean说，“那都是我的错。”  
“也是我的错。”Javert说。  
Valjean看着他：“我还以为你对堕落的女性没有多余的同情心呢，无论她们是否付出过爱。”  
“那些人，”Javert说，皱起眉头，“他们让我恶心。狡猾到骨子里。我奇怪Fantine怎么没看出来。”  
“是她的贫穷——而不是她自己的意愿，逼迫她做了那些事儿。”Valjean说。  
“我们都必为我们所做的错事付出代价。”Javert回答，Valjean觉得他明白了那话里的意思。他低头看着在他们之间躺着的小孩儿。  
“我觉得她喜欢你。”他说。  
“她更喜欢你。”  
Valjean没有回嘴。“我会在心里珍藏着这些时刻的，”他说，“在你把我带回去以后。能得到她的信任——这对于我来说无比珍贵。”  
“我希望她能更了解法律，”Javert说，“她可能在完全无意伤害他人的情况下偏离正路。”  
Valjean惊奇于在Javert眉眼间闪现的担忧。他想伸出手去握住他的手臂——他为这想法而感到惊讶——他能感觉到Javert的双眼正看着他。


	3. Chapter 3

“我觉得我们应该回Mentfermeil去。”Javert说。去修道院被证明是另外一条死胡同。他们坐在一条长椅上，Cosette坐在他们之间，正对着洋娃娃唱着一支歌儿。“我们该去问问Thenardier夫妇——”  
“不，这事儿不行，没得商量。”  
“——问问这小孩还有没有其他的亲戚，”Javert说完了那句话，“我没想着送她回去。”他打了个冷颤。  
“喔，”Valjean如释重负，他看了一眼Javert，“如果Fantine还有哪位能收留她女儿的家人，她是不会把孩子送到Thenardier夫妇那儿的。”  
Javert哼了一声，Valjean开始意识到这“哼”是他对这观点表示同意的方式：“可能吧。但不然还有谁可以问？这小孩会知道吗？”  
“先生？”Cosette问。  
Valjean笑了，在Javert的目光朝他闪烁时，他迎上了那双眼睛。“我已经问过她了，”他说，“我当然问过她啦。”  
“我怀疑你是没问对问题。”Javert低头看着小姑娘。“Cosette，”他说，“告诉Javert警探，除了你母亲你还记得谁吗？”  
“那就是我问过的问题。”Valjean咕哝道。Javert无视了他。  
“有一个——”Cosette看起来在努力地回想中，“Felix先生。”  
“Felix先生，”Javert说，丢给Valjean一个得意洋洋的表情，“那么，这个Felix先生是谁啊？”  
“他给我买过糖果。”Cosette说，“他以前总是给我买糖果。”她为那遥远而模糊的印象眯起了眼睛，“他穿着很漂亮的衬衫和马甲，说话很快，妈妈说总有一天他会来跟我们住在一起，并且做我的爸爸。”  
“噢。”Valjean说。Cosette的人生一直以来都是如此灰暗。他和Javert对看了一眼。  
“好吧，他听起来还‘真会’在眼下接手抚养这孩子的责任呢。”Javert把Valjean的想法说了出来。  
“不过我无论如何还是比较喜欢你呀，爸爸。”Cosette对Valjean小声说。他觉得他的心可以为她这些个小小的信任而温暖好多好多年。他正了正她的帽子。  
“还有谁是你记得的吗？”他问。  
Cosette皱了皱眉头。我有外婆，“她说，“她住在一个大房子里——一个城堡里。”  
“大房子！”Javert说，“这说不定是个好开头。”  
“对于小孩子来说，每幢房子都很大。”Valjean说。  
“你还记得什么关于她的事情吗？”Javert问。  
Cosette的眉头皱得更紧了：“我不记得她了。但妈妈说过她住在一个城堡里。”  
“她一个人住？”Valjean追问道。  
“和上帝一起，”Cosette说，“还有所有的好孩子们——在他们的日子来临之后。我妈妈现在也住在那里。”  
Valjean瞧见警探先生把到嘴边的话又咽了回去。  
Javert重新注视着小姑娘。“你母亲还提到过其他的家人吗？”他问，“没住在那座城堡里的亲戚？”  
“没——没了，”Cosette说，“你为什么戴着那顶帽子？”  
“你说什么，孩子？”Javert问。  
“轮到我问你了啊。”Cosette说。  
Javert冲她露出了个一头雾水的表情——然后让Valjean惊讶的是，他给出了回答：“这是我的制服。”  
“噢。”Cosette说。  
“去问问Thenardier夫妇也无妨。”Valjean退让道。

 

他们越接近Montfermeil，Cosette就越紧张。当他们走进那小城的时候，她已经完全封闭了自我，甚至对着娃娃她都不再说话了。  
当她看清他们在走向哪条街的时候，她那近乎大发脾气的表现令Valjean觉得似曾相识——这让他想起了Fantine那像被逼进死角的兽类般挣扎的样子。  
“你们要把我送回那里去！”她尖叫着，“求求你们，求求你们不要送我回去！我不要回去！”  
“我跟你保证，Cosette，”Valjean说，“我们只是要去问他们一个问题。你不会再住回那里的。”  
但Cosette还在高声号啕。“我不要！”她说，“我恨那里！爸爸！求你了，求你了。”  
Valjean抱住她，安抚她。他可以肯定这情形让Javert觉得不舒服了——Javert开始来回踱着步子。Cosette注意到了他的烦躁不安，一头从Valjean的怀抱里钻了出去，然后撒腿就跑。她跑得很快，Valjean还在震惊中，警探先生首先跟着跑了过去。他捉住了Cosette的手，但她一挣便逃脱了，朝着条巷子深处飞奔而去。  
“Cosette！”Valjean喊道，“Cosette，回来！”  
“Cosette！”Javert喊着。  
这里是她的地盘，Valjean想，随即，一个令他难受的想法浮上了心头。这样的事情曾发生过，她曾经在这里逃离恐惧。他责备自己怎么可以如此轻率地在没有跟她解释清楚的情况下带她回来。  
他和Javert追到了一个岔路口。他转向其中一条路，而Javert转向了另一条——警探先生顿了那么一秒。“别逃跑啊。”他说。  
“你疯了吗？”Valjean说，“Javert你确定你——我们没时间——Cosette！Cosette！”  
Javert消失在另一条路上，一样呼喊着。Valjean发疯似地搜寻着Cosette，但找不到她的踪迹。他的心沉了下去，又往回找了几步。  
“Valjean！”是Javert的声音在喊。他转身朝着那声音的方向跑了过去——朝着Javert声音跑过去的感觉可真奇怪啊。  
“我找到她了。”Javert说。他指着一座屋檐下的一个小小空隙，小姑娘就蹲在那儿。Valjean看得出来那地方对于他俩来说都太窄了。  
Javert带着一种估量的神情扫了他一眼：“我叫你，你就过来了。”  
“不然你以为我会怎样？”  
Javert又看了他一会儿，没有回答。“Cosette！”他喊，“马上从那儿出来！”  
Cosette摇摇头。  
“我们得好好哄她。”Valjean说。  
Javert恼火地哼了一声。“Cosette！”他又喊了一遍。  
“再喊也没有用，”Valjean把他推到一旁，尽可能地攀到高处，站到一块突出的台子上，然后往上瞧着Cosette：“Cosette，我很抱歉，”他说，“我没想好，我应该跟你说清楚的，我们只是想知道你的家人都住在哪里。我们一直在努力给你找一个家。”  
Cosette抽噎着。  
“你会喜欢的，”Valjean说，试着设身处地地想他自己想要怎么被安抚，“Cosette，你会有一个自己的房间，还会有人好好照顾你、爱你，就像你妈妈以前那样。”  
“那你照顾我嘛，我想要跟你呆在一起，”Cosette说，“求你了，爸爸。”  
Valjean垂下眼帘看了一眼警探先生。情况变得比他所希望的复杂得多了。他不喜欢撒谎，尤其是对小孩子撒谎。  
“Cosette，”他诚恳地说，“我不能想像比那更好的生活了。但我有必须履行的责任，如果我做你的爸爸，我就没办法完成它了。”  
“你为什么必须去做？”Cosette问。  
Valjean想不出一个合适的答案：“现在看来这事对于我来说真是太痛苦了。但我没法逃掉。”  
他能感觉到Cosette并没听懂。“那，我要跟父亲呆在一起，”她说，“直到你做完那件事。”  
Valjean低头看Javert，后者抬头看他的神色里混杂着恼怒和某些Valjean觉得可能是警探先生风格的鼓励之类的东西。“我恐怕你到时候都是个老太婆了，Cosette。”Valjean说。在那一瞬间他脑海中浮现出了一幅画面：Cosette跟在迈着方步的Javert后边，像只晕头转向的小鸭子一样，模仿警探先生的动作，跟他那严肃的姿态一脉相承，学着那种他因为太费心维持都让自己显得缩紧了的艰苦努力的方式。他为自己脑海中的这幅画面微笑起来。  
“怎么了？”Javert问。  
“她要求要跟父亲呆在一起。”Valjean说。  
Javert长呼了口气：“上帝保佑我们。”  
“我琢磨着如果我跟她说‘可以’，说不定她会下来。”Valjean说。  
“告诉她，我哪儿也不去。”Javert说，一只手比划了个恼火的手势，“在眼下这种情况这可是再真实不过了。我们俩无论谁都哪儿也不能去。直到哪天我们俩都长白胡子了而她变成了个女人，直到有人把她从我们身边娶走为止。”  
“你听到他说的话了，”Valjean说，“我们哪儿也不会去。”  
Cosette微笑起来。“你保证，爸爸？”她问。  
“Cosette，”Valjean说，“在这世上我除了做你的父亲以外再无所求，而且我向你保证，我承诺，你不用去任何你不想去的地方。”  
Cosette往下指了指：“我要他也保证。”  
“她要你也给个保证。”Valjean说。Javert又无奈地比划了一下。“你下来，他会给你保证的。”Valjean说。  
Cosette摇摇头。  
于是Javert也爬上了那块台子，站在他旁边。他的平衡感真好，Valjean注意到。这只是一个相当狭窄的台子，这让Valjean强烈地意识到了他俩靠得有多近。  
你才没总注意到这种事呢，他想，Valjean。你没有。这可是Javert。  
但那个名字的意义已经改变了。相较于以前那张在船坞里逼近他的冷酷脸孔，取而代之的是他偷偷藏在心里的一大堆信息——Javert的脸映在火光里的样子和Javert把Cosette扛在肩膀上的样子和Javert试着显得很生气的样子和Javert下定决心要去做什么事时眼睛里带着充满信念的奇异光芒的样子和——他寻思着到底是从何时起Javert开始在他心里占据了这么多的位置。这男人有太多的方方面面。当Javert还只是个戴着大高帽穿着长大衣和靴子的冷面男人时，无视他跟自己靠得有多近还是挺容易的。但这会儿Valjean意识到了——那份意识令一阵战栗的火花从他的脊背上窜了下去。  
“Cosette，”Javert说。Cosette在她躲藏的地方更往里蜷了一点儿，“你想要什么？”  
“保证，”Cosette说，“保证你不会走。”  
“告诉我你没跟她保证这个，”Javert问——跟他站在同样立场，感觉上相当陌生，“Valjean？”  
“我是跟她说她不用去任何她不想去的地方。”Valjean压低了声音说。  
“那假设她是想一直呆在你身边呢？”Javert小声回问。  
“我没想到那一茬。”  
“你应该想到的，你不可能带着个跟班一起回——”话说到一半，Javert生生止住了话头。Valjean琢磨着这是为什么。“Cosette，”Javert大声说，“停止这一套，立刻下来。”  
Cosette摇头。Javert伸手去抓她，她缩了回去。  
“Cosette，”Javert说，“孩子，”他回头恼火地看了一眼Valjean，“这小孩没治了。这简直像是在哄一只上了屋顶的猫。”  
Valjean想问他是不是以前哄过猫下屋顶——但这大概不是Javert的重点。这浮现在他脑内的画面实在太让人想笑了。  
“Cosette，”Valjean努力了一把，“你喜欢的玩具我都给你买。”  
Cosette的眼睛一亮，不过还是一动不动。“保证，”她说，“父亲。”  
“他保证。”Valjean说。  
“Valjean——”Javert开口。  
“反正你不可能比我更早离开她，”Valjean说，摆出一副愁眉苦脸的表情，“怎么啦，先生？这完全是实话。”  
Javert看起来很不舒服。他冲着Cosette的方向简单地点了个头，然后爬了下去。  
“现在下来吧。”Valjean说。Cosette让他接住自己并交给Javert。  
警探先生把她放下地，然后对着她严厉地皱起眉头。“你绝对不能再乱跑了，”他说，“注意，不许跑。不许放开我的手。”  
过了一会儿，Cosette也伸手去找Valjean的手，而他自然而然地牵住了她，习惯了她那小小的手指带来的怯生生的触感。Cosette在得到他们俩的保证之后情绪高昂，在两人之间蹦蹦跳跳，还试着打秋千。Valjean看了一眼Javert，Javert也回看着他，他们的目光在Cosette的头顶交汇了。他们组成了一幅奇怪的画面，而Javert嘴角的一丝惆怅的扭曲似乎也在同样承认着这件事。能找到她还是让警探先生显得松了口气，而且这让他的面部线条柔和了起来。  
Valjean真希望他没注意到那些东西。  
“感谢上帝她没有走丢了。”Javert最终说道。  
“圣婴也曾经和他的父母失散，”Valjean说，“不是吗？”  
“这情况跟神圣家庭差得可有点远。”Javert咕哝着。  
“尽管如此，还是有个小姑娘在吊着你的胳膊打秋千呢。”Valjean说，发觉自己在对着Javert微笑。  
Javert皱了皱眉：“是又如何？如果我放手，你就会带着她跑掉。别以为我没注意到，市长——”他哽了一下，“Valjean。”

 

他们又给Cosette买了些玩具。礼物让她把一切都抛到了脑后，而在这么多天的旅途之后他们又多了一只玩具马、一顶新的儿童帽和另一个较小的洋娃娃随行。出于不言而喻的默契，他们当晚没有去拜访Thenardier夫妇。  
Valjean诧异于在他们之间展开的这种奇异的斡旋——当他付钱买下那只玩具马而Javert一言不发地将它拿了起来时，当他们经过一间小客栈的标牌而他注意到了警探先生对它摆出的苦瓜脸、因此便丝毫没有停下脚步时，当Javert指着一间废弃的学校说“这间可不会拒收她”、他轻声笑起来而Javert几乎看起来像是希望得到这样的回应时。  
“我可完全理解你为什么要跑了，Valjean，”那天晚上Javert说——当Cosette一溜小跑去抓起另一个新玩具的时候。  
Valjean耸耸肩：“我不觉得我能拿得了所有这些玩具。”  
Javert瞥了他一眼，目光里有种一闪而逝的暗示，而那是与记忆里他在Toulon监狱里所看到的那些眼神最不相似的东西了。“我觉得你能。”Javert说。然后他俩都不再看对方了。Javert似乎乱了方寸——他本来可没打算让那句话听起来跟恭维一样，Valjean想。  
Cosette回来了。“好吧，这个是谁？”当她展示她的玩具马时Valjean问。  
“马先生。”Cosette说。  
Javert从嗓子里憋出了一声像是被踩着了的猫的声音，Valjean从来没听到过他的笑。这奇妙的一时失态令他看起来仿佛褪去了那身制服一样——而Javert本人努力把那声音装作是一声咳嗽。

 

直到Cosette去睡觉那会儿，Valjean都快把想要跟他说的话憋了一肚子了。他怀疑警探先生也一样，因为他们对彼此有说不完的话。  
“Felix先生是个愚蠢的混蛋，”Javert说。Cosette在他的膝头睡着了，Valjean有点儿好奇他是如何小心翼翼地保持一动不动，“我希望我知道他姓什么，这样我就可以逮到他，他会为他所做的付出代价。”  
“尽管如此，”Valjean说，“我很庆幸他并没有在负责照管她。”  
“哼，”Javert说，“可能他的家人会收养这孩子。”  
“你要是不舒服的话可以动一下的，”Valjean说，“我发现了，她睡得很死。”  
Javert还是没有动。“我叫你的时候，你过来了。”他说。  
“那是你期待我会做的事。”Valjean在他能下决心不说前就已经将这句话脱口而出了，“否则你会跟上我的。”  
“别教我什么是我期待的东西。”Javert打断了他。  
“你是对的，”Valjean说，“我不会跑。”  
“但如果是你先找到了她，而不是我，”Javert说，“我可以预见到这诱惑会变得非常强烈。”  
“如果我那么做了你会怎么办？”Valejan问。  
Javert没有正面回答。“以你的立场而言，那是意料之中的行动。”  
“假设——那是你呢？”Valjean突然地说。  
Javert略换了一下姿势。Cosette没有被惊醒。“这是个毫无意义的推测，”他说，“我没有犯过罪。”  
“假设你有。”  
“我没有。”  
“你可能有。”  
“我不可能。”Javert的脸色涨红了，“我不会的，Valjean。就算真假设我有，那又怎样？”  
“你会回来吗？”Valjean没有看他。他端详着Cosette睡梦中的脸孔，看起来仿佛她正做着好梦，“在这种情况下你会回到鞭笞与苦役中去吗？责任真的有那么令人愉快？”  
“如我所言，”Javert说，“我并没有犯过罪。如果我有，我会偿付代价。”  
“作为一个从来没尝过鞭笞滋味的人你这话说得可真轻松。”  
Javert皱眉：“我经受过比鞭笞更糟的东西。我会那样做的，即使它会让我痛苦。”  
“我觉得你不会那么做的，你太善良了，”Valjean说，“你不会抛下她的。”  
“你在求我做你明知我不会允许的事情。”  
“我没有在求你做这件事，”Valjean说，“但如果我求你呢？”  
“还好你并没有在求我做这件事。”Javert说。  
Cosette在他膝头翻了个身。Javert的手在她身上迟疑了那么一会儿，就像是他想要轻拍她助眠——却又怕好像面对一只猫却挠错了地方那样适得其反。Valjean伸过手来，顺了顺她的头发，而他这么做令他们彼此的手指轻轻擦过了。  
他们仓促地扫了对方一眼。他希望他们都没有注意到——没有注意到他们俩有这样的默契；没有注意到他们有多努力不去碰触彼此、以至于这会儿不经意的轻微碰触就引起了他全身的回应；没有注意到他不知道警探是否也和他一样那样在意着对方——在意着他们之间愈加接近的距离，在意——这，不管这到底是什么。警探先生从他面前退了回去，就像是某些远比这亲密的事情刚在他们之间发生过，而他根本不知道这种情况到底是怎么造成的。这完全不正常，他不应该这么碰触Javert，Javert应该把他丢进大牢，或者他们应该挥着剑和棒子针锋相对地决斗一场，他们不应该——他不想要——他不应该——  
Javert咽了口唾沫。“我会妥善地安排这姑娘，”他说，“就像你一样。然后我会做该做的事情。”  
“假设你没办法安排好呢？”  
“我不允许这样的假设，”Javert直截了当地说。他们俩都没再说什么。“已经过了我们该把小姑娘送去睡觉的钟点了。”

 

Cosette夜里喊了起来，从噩梦的深渊中惊醒。Valjean跪在她身旁，听着她杂乱无章的梦话，抱着她试图安抚她。但她的睡意并没有那么迅速地回来。  
“你晓得什么摇篮曲吗？”Cosette问，“妈妈以前会给我唱的。”  
Valjean绞尽脑汁地想了想。“ _乖乖睡，_ ”他开口唱道，“ _说晚安。_ ”他的嗓音听上去令人不快的粗砺，他依然可以从中听出监牢铁链哗啦啦的铿锵响动，但Cosette似乎不在意。他为这份不在意而再次感觉到自己对她的爱。  
当Cosette睡着了的时候，他才发现Javert站在门廊里，这把他吓了一跳。  
“你在那儿多久了？”他问。  
“我听到她喊来着，”Javert有些支吾地说，视线垂了下去。“市长先生，”Javert说，Valjean几乎可以肯定，这是当他难得一见地对他有好印象的时候才会顺嘴溜出的称呼，“我不知道你会唱歌。”  
他们的眼神有那么一会儿碰到了一起，Valjean琢磨着Javert是不是也知晓他眼里那个仿佛呼之欲出的问题。这一次他没有移开目光。他感到千万种奇异的冲动。他不知道Javert是否跟他有着一样的冲动，哪怕其中任何一个。一时之间，他想要上前一步缩短他们之间的距离来寻找这个问题的答案。  
“你知道的，在Toulon我们都会唱歌。”Valjean说。那将他们彼此扯在一起的、不知名为何物的奇异丝线忽然断开了，飘散一地。  
“那不能算是歌唱。”Javert静静地说。  
Valjean起身，朝着门走去：“抱歉，我不该提起的。”  
Javert站在门廊里没有动。当Valjean与他擦身而过时，Javert一把抓住了他的手腕。“我知道你在打什么算盘，24601。”Javert说。  
Valjean很确定他不知道。他自己都不知道在他们之间萌芽的这种东西到底是什么。他说不出为什么Javert碰到他的时候他觉得透不过气来。  
“你想跑。”Javert说。  
Valjean没想要将他垂下的视线扫过Javert的嘴唇。Javert的嘴唇不应该像那样张开，他想。他寻思Javert是否知道这看起来多像一个邀请。他不认为Javert想要注意到他的视线——  
可忽然间Javert似乎察觉到他们俩到底有多靠近。他放开了手。“别以为我被糊弄过去了。”他说，但头一次，他的声音听起来有些不确定，“我看着你呢，Valjean。”  
“我很清楚这件事。”Valjean说。  
他们的目光相遇了——并停滞了过于漫长的一瞬，随后Valjean穿过了门廊。


	4. Chapter 4

“我琢磨了一下这事，”吃早餐的时候，Javert说，“我觉得应该让你单独去跟Thenardier夫妇打交道。我没你那么多诡计。”  
“诡计？”  
“我们就别纠结用词了，”Javert说。他们彼此对视了一眼，“再说，她也不想看到他们。我会在外面照管她。”  
“好吧。”Valjean说。  
Thenardier夫妇发着牢骚，以不耐烦的态度，告诉他了一些关于某位住在巴黎的姨妈之类的事情，还给了个含糊不清的地址，Valjean几乎能肯定那是胡说八道。无论如何他给了他们一些钱，大步走了出来，觉得自己被占了便宜。  
外面，Javert正摆着一副夸张的不爽表情，而Cosette正戴着他的帽子。Valjean想去亲他们两个。他担心他的眼神泄漏了这想法，在Javert回头看他并问道“怎么样？”的时候——Valjean的脸有些好笑地扭曲了一下，Javert看了一眼旋即移开了目光，说：“Cosette，帽子。”  
“没啥有用的。”Valjean说，“我打听到了一个住在巴黎的阿姨之类的故事。”  
“巴黎？她在巴黎干什么？”  
Valjean耸耸肩。  
“他们甚至从来没送过Cosette去上学，”Javert说，“她正跟我说这个呢。这太不体面了。”在他们一同前行的时候Javert开始发表他的意见，而Valjean心不在焉地听着——他一直听到身后有脚步声。但当他转头去看时，那脚步便消失了。一路都是如此。  
“我觉得我们被跟踪了。”Valjean说，在Javert的一句话正讲到一半的时候。  
Javert点头。“我也这么觉得，”他说，“但不是警察。”  
“我知道不是，”Valjean说，“你难道在担心可能是警察？你是他们一边的啊。”  
“我没担心。”Javert说。  
“你不怎么会撒谎。”  
他们的目光相遇了。  
“我没你那么多相关经验。”Javert说。  
“我觉得是Thenardier夫妇。”Valjean说。  
“你为了他们那点信口开河的话付了太多的钱了，”Javert说，“我知道他们那种人，他们相信你会有更多的钱。”  
“确实有更多。”  
“他们是卑鄙小人，可是不蠢，”Javert停下脚步，“你觉得他们会把我们说成是绑架犯吗？”  
“我一个成年人，正带着个小孩子跑路，”Valjean说，整个事态忽然令人不舒服地明晰了起来，“我觉得他们甚至都用不着把我说成是绑架犯。”  
Javert点头。  
“我们应该赶紧离开这里。”Valjean说。  
“我们可能没有时间了。”javert说。  
他们拐过一个转角，与一群人撞了个正着。“小偷！”Thenardier的声音高喊着，“绑架犯！”  
“变态！”另外一个声音尖叫起来，Valjean觉得应该是Thernardier太太。  
“来吧，Cosette。”Valjean说。他领着他们三个，而Cosette的步子太小了。他们小跑了起来。他本以为Javert会随时停下来面对那群追踪者解释一番。但Javert在跟着他们跑。过了一会儿，Javert伸手把小姑娘抱了起来，于是他们两个便一起跑了下去。  
“这边来，”Javert说，“我们会甩掉他们的。”  
Valjean瞧了他一眼。  
“我跟你们这些人学了些伎俩。”Javert说。他们迅速潜进了一条小巷，然后又径直进了另外一条。  
在他们跑过一幢由砖墙围着的弃屋时，Valjean重新变成了领头的。他回头朝那面墙跑了过去，敏捷地爬上了墙头，随即Javert将小姑娘递给了他。在那时行动忽然有了一刻的停顿——警探先生努力地爬上那面墙，但他没能成功。  
Valjean从墙头往下看着他。Javert点了点头。他们在那一瞬注视着彼此。这可是你的机会，Valjean在Javert的眼睛里读到了这句话，你知道你可以带上小姑娘逃之夭夭。  
然后他在墙头跪下身，将他的手伸下去把Javert拉了上来。Javert一脸困惑地看着他，但他们没时间说话了。Javert抱起Cosette，他们潜进了一个衰败的花园。Valjean试了试所有的门，直到找着一扇没有闩上的。它通往一间旧教室，里面灰扑扑的，堆满了课桌。他在他们闯了进去之后闩上了门。他想他们是组成了一幅多么奇异的景象啊——他，警探先生，还有倚靠在警探先生肩头的小姑娘。Javert和Cosette在一起的情景总有点奇怪，奇怪——但又合情合理。他想，就像一个在乐谱上看起来写错了、弹出来却很悦耳的和弦。  
追踪他们的人声渐渐远去了。  
“感谢上帝。”他喃喃地说。Javert看了他一眼。  
“阿门。”他说。  
“阿门。”Cosette趴在他肩膀上说。Valjean想拥抱他们两个。可他最终只是给Cosette整理了一下帽子。

 

教室里只有一扇窗，从它望出去可以看见一扇通往下方街道的门。Valjean在它破损的合叶旁站着，他们等着那帮子人回来。但什么事儿也没发生。Cosette问Javert会不会讲故事，于是Javert详细描述一件他显然认为相当令人兴奋且极具教育意义的逮捕行动，听得Cosette直接蜷在课桌上睡着了。Valjean给了他一个同情的笑容。Javert起身，开始来回踱步。这一路追逐所产生的肾上腺素依然在他们的血管里激荡着。等到几个流浪汉跑过去时，夕阳渐渐下沉了。  
“你干嘛不回去跟他们解释清楚？”他问Javert。  
“跟那帮子匪徒没什么道理可讲，”Javert说，“那群败类不会理解的。”  
“我想Thenardier夫妇叫了警察。”  
“我就是警察啊，”Javert说，“我会解释的。”  
解释，Valjean想。解释你这么多天来和一个逃犯一起照管着一个妓女的孩子到处晃荡吗？他觉得Javert晓得他的想法。警探先生退进了阴影里。  
“Javert，”他说，“我本不想把你卷进麻烦，我本以为事情会更简单的，真的。”  
Javert没有回答。他停止了踱步。“是吗？”他问，“我干嘛要相信你？”  
在微光中Valjean看不清楚他的表情，他走近了一步。“Javert。”他说。  
“我为什么要信你，Valjean？”  
Javert嘴里叫出他名字的音调让他震住了——那是一种叫一个挂在嘴边的名字的熟稔音调。他想这样的音调是从何时开始添进Javert的话语中去的呢。  
“我没想到这事儿有这么困难。”  
“它怎么会不困难呢？”  
“如果你早就料到如此，那你干嘛还同意让我来这一趟？”  
Javert不可能同时在两者上都是对的，Valjean认真地想。他会努力兼顾深谋远虑与秉公执法，那是Javert处事的方式。“我想让你明白你搞错了，”Javert说，在一张桌子上用手指划着什么，“或者也有可能是因为——也许我相信市长先生还能有什么奇迹本事。”  
这坦承让Valjean惊呆了。他真希望他能看着警探先生的眼睛。在这空荡荡的屋子里，光线愈发弱了下去。“对不起。”他说。  
他并没有看仔细，但感觉到Javert转过了身来。“我必须承认，对于这些事，我没有做好任何准备。”Javert说。  
“这些事？”Valjean问。他把手伸向警探先生，想着要拍拍他的手臂让他安心。但他们之间的距离比他想像得要近——也可能是Javert同样朝他靠了过来。  
Javert做了个无助的手势。“所有的事，”Javert说，“这小姑娘。你。你和你盲目的同情心。”一道纤细的路灯光芒从破碎的窗棂间照了进来，令Valjean发觉警探先生正注视着他。  
他们在黑暗中站着，不去碰触彼此。  
“你为什么不跑？”Javert极其轻声地问道，“你本有机会跑的。你本可以和她一起跑掉。你们俩可以一起躲到什么小村子里，让她叫你爸爸。”  
Valjean琢磨着Javert是因为什么才要把这个想法说出声来。  
“这是完全可以理解的。”Javert继续说。  
“Javert，”Valjean平静地说，寻思着是从什么时候起，他开始以这样的音调来念这个名字，“我只是在做我答应过你的事情。没有你，我们俩走不了这么远。”  
他几乎能感觉到Javert在皱眉头。“别提醒我这个。”Javert小声说。他企图走开——而Valjean在同一时间做了同样的动作——结果这反而让他们靠得更近了。他们靠得实在太近了。他不确定到底是他们之中的哪一个在颤抖。  
“再说，Cosette很高兴你能在这儿，”Valjean说，“我也很高兴。”他直到说出来才意识到这是自己心里真正的想法。  
Javert哼了一声。“只要是能取悦她的事都能让你高兴。”他说。  
“不。”Valjean说，鼓足了所有的勇气。他能感觉到Javert整个人都绷紧了。之前那一场逃亡让他感到异常地热血沸腾。屋里黑透了，他们看不到彼此的眼睛，“那不是原因，Javert。”  
“那我就不知道为什么了，”Javert说，他的声音听起来不像平常那样了——更低了些，“得由你告诉我。”  
也许事情恰好该这样发生——这在他们之间展开的东西——就像这样，在黑暗之中发生。他们靠得够近的了。他轻轻抚过Javert的手臂。  
Cosette翻了个身，在他们之间的空气颤动了一下。“爸爸，”她说，“你听到那声音了吗？”  
Valjean从Javert身边离开，走到窗扇旁。大门外有个探头探脑的身影。“我觉得那是Thenardier。”他轻声对Javert说，再次为周围如此之暗而感到庆幸。他瞧见那身影挪动得更近了。他伸手抱起Cosette。她在他的怀抱里惊恐地颤抖着，他努力地安抚着她。他们三个在黑暗中伫立着，安静地等着那人离开——那人在这四周不满意地打探了很长一段时间——然后他们听到脚步声逐渐在雪中远去了。  
“是时候了，我们走。”Javert说。

 

Javert领头走了出去。大门从内侧开起来轻而易举。以Cosette的速度来说Javert走得有点太快了，他走在前面，甩了他们一个转角的距离。Valjean一不小心拐错了弯，然后他便听到了——“嘿！警察！”  
这会儿他正面对面地撞上了一位警官，还有脸上挂着得意表情的Thenardier。  
“就是他，”Thenardier说，“就是这小子。”  
“他们说你绑架了他们的孩子。”警官说。  
Cosette畏缩在他身后。Valjean听到了Javert靠近的脚步声。  
“警官，”Javert说，“我是Javert警探。我可以解释。”  
Javert站直了身子，而Valjean意识到他在拖延时间——这是他仅有一次在某件事上无法理直气壮的时刻。这对于Javert来说是个奇异的改变。Javert不会搪塞说谎，他知道——就算会他也说得不好。但事实实在是太诡异了。  
“这位绅士是以这孩子的母亲的名义而来的，”Javert说——开口时眼睛没看着Valjean，“她去世的时候我在场，我可以为他打包票。”  
“噢，”警官说，“您能来实在太幸运了。”  
“她把这孩子留给了这两个流氓照管，”Javert渲染了一番，Valjean真希望他没有这么做，“现在她让他来救这孩子，”Javert猛地朝Thenardier转过身去，“从这儿滚出去，你这无赖。”  
Thenardier慢腾腾地退开了。Valjean可以感觉到Cosette紧抓着他的手放松了一些。“您到Montfermeil来有何贵干呢，警探？”警官问道。  
Javert紧张地看了一眼Valjean，然后移开了目光，在没盯着任何人的时候，他才开口道：“我在追逐一名名叫Jean Valjean的逃犯。他在Montreuil-sur-Mer的时候躲过了我们。他当时装作一个上流社会的绅士。”  
警官同情地摇摇头。“我是本地的警长，”他说，“如果您能给我们一份关于此人的详细描述，我可发布一份通缉令，他便不会从我们手里逃脱太久了。”  
“我毫不怀疑这一点。”Javert礼貌地说。他与Valjean对视了一眼，眼神中忽然闪现出一丝坦诚和歉意。那是Valjean在警探先生身上从来没有见过的。Javert垂下眼帘，似乎不寻常地左右为难了起来，他舔了舔嘴唇——Valjean注意到了这个紧张的小动作。“先生，”他对Valjean说，“您无需站在这里听我们说这些。我确定这孩子该饿了，而且——”他抬起双眼看着Valjean，“你肯定还有很长的路要赶呢——你们俩。”  
Valjean抱起了Cosette。“谢谢你，警探先生。”Valjean说。他俩之间交换的那个眼神把他心里的什么东西撕得粉碎。  
Javert脱帽示意。  
这个动作让Valjean忽然意识到了他们之间已然改变的一切。  
他朝Javert伸出一只手，Javert握住了——在他指间的紧握中带着一份歉意。他们的眼神相遇了，Valjean回握了他，在那一瞬间他觉得Javert是在寻求着某种安慰——在所有人当中偏偏是Javert——在所有人当中Javer偏偏是从他这里寻求。  
“跟警探先生说谢谢，Cosette。”Valjean说。他松开了那只手。他从来没有想过自己会这么不情愿地放开Javert。在他把手放回口袋里时他依然能感觉到那触感所残留的体温。  
“谢谢。”Cosette说。  
Javert看着她。“要听话。”他说。Valjean希望Cosette什么也不要说。不要叫他，他想，不要，不要，这虽然令人痛苦，却起码给了我们一个开始。  
然后Valjean迈开了离开的步子。在走路的过程中他微微转回头，看见Javert开始与那位警官一同走回警局去。Javert也回了头，尽管看起来并不是有意这么做的。当他们的视线碰到一起时他觉得胸口奇异地揪了起来。Javert看上去好像有人让他家破人亡了一样。


	5. Chapter 5

他想知道Javert到底会不会给出一份详尽的描述。不知怎么地，他难受地觉得Javert会那么做的，一旦回到熟悉的环境里，Javert会顺其自然地重拾他那一丝不苟的老一套做法。Javert可没什么撒谎的天分。但他觉得Javert不会提到Cosette，至少这一点他是相当肯定的。  
他想他们必须在街上到处都是警察之前离开Montfermeil。他想起Javert不啻于在恳求他一般的模样。还好他们至少还有钱在身上。他带着Cosette加快速度往前走。  
“我们要去哪里？”Cosette说，“我们得等他。”  
“他要我们走。”Valjean说。  
“他答应过的。”Cosette说。  
“Cosette，”Valjean屈膝蹲下，给她系紧了帽带，“我不觉得那是我们跟他的最后一面。现在你必须跟上来，因为他为我们做了一件非常勇敢的事情。”  
Cosette皱了皱眉头。“他连再见也没说，”她说，“而且他会不晓得去哪里找我们的。”  
Valjean在为她的冰雪聪明而感到的骄傲和自己对她言听计从的认知之间奇异地纠结了一下。他瞧见了她的眼神。  
“Cosette，”他说，“你说得对，不过我们在这里呆太久会不安全的。”  
Cosette的表情有点迟疑了。  
“拜托，Cosette，”他说，“现在跟我来吧。”  
但在雪里拉着她走路挺困难的。Cosette走得很慢。他们缓慢地穿过大街小巷，而这会儿租马车已经太迟了。  
最后他们跌跌撞撞地进了一间教堂。他把Cosette安顿在一条长椅上。就连Cosette的娃娃们今晚也显得分外沉默。  
他们一块做完了祈祷。“我想他了。”Cosette说。  
“我也是。”Valjean承认。他顺了顺她的头发。  
最后她裹着他的大衣躺下，而他看着她进入梦乡。他琢磨着当Javert建议他找个小村子让Cosette把他当爹的时候是不是认真的。这事儿很容易。但他对自己渴望的东西总是十分谨慎。他试着祈祷。他有太多的话想对Javert说，而这些话没有哪句是适合说给上帝听的。  
他想起Javert奇怪的笑声。他想起Javert看着他的眼神。Javert的手帕还在他的口袋里，他莫名地伸手去摸它。他觉得他已经孤独太久了——无论是作为一个社会最底层的犯人，还是作为一位站在最顶端的市长，但这些身份能有什么意义呢？孤独还是一样的孤独啊。  
至少Cosette还在这儿。还有上帝。上帝永远与他同在。但他就是止不住自己宁可想要Javert在身边的念头。  
窗外开始下雪了，旋即，雪里夹起了冰雹。感觉像是在看着一个丑陋女人的恸哭。

 

到了早晨，Valjean外出去租马车。他回来想接上Cosette，但她总是磨磨蹭蹭地落在他身后。她一路都在掉东西，并且回过头去看。“Cosette，”Valjean说，“拜托。”  
“Valjean。”一个声音在他背后响起。在他意识到自己的错误之前他已经半转过身去了。他几乎希望之前Javert一直叫他24601了，因为他现在已经习惯了听这个名字应声。他不该犯这样的错误。  
Thenardier正站在他身后。  
“我现在明白了，”Thenardier说。小巷里的空气骤然紧张起来，许多险恶的身影像污浊的杯底翻搅起的渣滓一般渐渐现身。“我明白这是怎么回事了，我现在明白了。他到这城里是来追Jean Valjean的。你到这城里是为了从我手里偷走这小姑娘的。巧的是，你们在路上碰到了，一路同行。更巧的是，他在跟踪你。他替你打包票。不过会让他一路跟到这儿的人除了Jean Valjean还能有谁？”  
Cosette看上去很害怕。他真希望世界上能有另外一个没心没肺的自己，可以为了让Cosette露出那种表情的缘故而杀了Thenardier。  
“离我远一点。”Valjean说。他没回头，只是弯下膝盖并注视着Cosette，“Cosette，如果情况不妙，我要你先上你之前藏身的地方等着，好吗？”  
Cosette不出声地点点头。Valjean不禁想，难道他们之前相处的时光，会仅仅成为她人生中一连串不幸中的另一场不幸的意外吗？他祈求上帝不要这样。  
“你想要什么，Thenardier。”他说，依然没回头。  
“一切，”Thenardier说，“还有那小姑娘。”  
“我可以再给你钱，”Valjean说。“但Cosette要跟我一块儿。”  
“我只要喊一声，”Thenardier说，“一声就够招来警察了，然后我会告诉他们你是谁。”  
“我可不怕你，先生，”Valjean说，缓缓地转过身，把Cosette掩在身后，“别让我们闹得不愉快。”  
“你没啥讨价还价的筹码，”Thenardier说，“你已经是个死人了。”两个偷偷溜过来的男人一把架住了Valjean的胳膊，Valjean用力甩掉了其中一个，但另一个就没那么容易摆脱了。  
“快跑，Cosette。”Valjean说。Cosette毫不迟疑地照办了。他眼看着她小小的身影消逝在雪地里。  
他企图反抗。一开始是他占上风。他强壮且满心愤怒——打从出了Toulon之后他还未曾如此愤怒过。但对方人数太多了。他们七手八脚地压住了他。他就像是一头被恶犬群起而攻之的熊一样。他们用力拉扯他，寻找着把他击倒的破绽。他们拽住了他的大衣——衣服从他身上滑落到雪地里，拳头和脚踢随即落在了他身上。  
无论如何，这是吵得惊动四邻的一架，小巷两旁的窗户纷纷打开了。  
在一个Thenardier带来的暴徒摸到了他的钱包的时候，有人大声叫起警察来。  
好几个警察跑了过来。“这是干什么？”其中一个身上的夹克显得小了一号的警察气喘吁吁地问道，“当街斗殴？”  
“他们想打劫我。”Valjean说。一个警官设法从Thenardier的喽啰手里夺回了他的钱包。  
“就是这家伙！”Thenardier尖声喊道，“这就是那个逃犯！你们不是在找他吗？我抓到他了！”  
另一个警官好奇地上前来仔细打量着Valjean，这会儿Valjean知道Javert给的描述可够确切的了。这人拽过他的手腕，瞧了瞧那里的印记，随即点了下头。他一把把Valjean推得跪倒在地，Valjean也没费心去挣扎。他累了，嘴唇上还带着血。  
“Javert警探，”最先来的那个警官叫道，Valjean内心深处不知怎么的生出了一丝希望，“我们抓住了你要的人！”  
当Javert走过来时Valjean抬起了双眼。能再次看到Javert出现在视线范围内，他有种奇怪的如释重负的感觉。他们的目光相遇了。那双眼里的神色与这么多年来Javert看他的、那种严酷的、对他视而不见的眼神大不相同。现在他可以在那双眼里看到和他自己一样的如释重负。如释重负——还有Javert本无意让他看见的、一闪而过的担忧，他想。他不确定Javert会怎么做。他真希望他知道。  
“这是您要找的逃犯。”警官说。  
“谢谢你，”Javert简单地点了个头，“对，就是这个人。”  
“狠狠铐上他！”Thenardier嚷嚷着，“还是说你下不了手啊？”  
Javert依言而行。铐上他需要多大的劲儿，他就使了多大的劲儿，他不曾比他所必须的程度温柔一分一毫——而他似乎竭力不要这么做。他一举一动都标准到夸张。  
“起来，”他说，“你没伤得那么严重。”Valjean觉得这肯定句里藏着个问号。他起身，Javert拉着他被铐上的手把他拽了起来。他们在重复着以往那种总是基于责任而进行的周旋，但这次感觉不一样了。Javert还是那么牢实地紧扣着他的手腕——这确确实是不折不扣就是以往Javert扣住他的方式。但Javert眼下要达到同样的效果却不太可能了。他们之间甚至在如此粗暴的接触之中亦有奇妙的火花闪过。  
“算你走运，Thenardier，”那个年轻警官对Thenardier说，“你可以滚蛋了。”  
“我只不过是在履行公民的义务嘛。”Thenardier脱帽致意。  
“我猜你那公民的精神没多久就会消失的。”Javert把Valjean脑内的念头说了出来。警官朝他投来了一个同意的眼神。  
“我要送报案人回家，并谢谢他没搅合进这麻烦里来，”另一个警官说，“您要去分局吧？”  
“我来照管他。”Javert谨慎地说。Valjean在他的紧握中感觉到一丝震颤——旋即察觉到他正打算干什么，“感谢您为我调来这些人。”  
“我们得查一下他身上的东西。”警官说。  
“东西给我，”Javert低声说，“我会检查的。”  
警察们遵从了他的命令，并鞠躬离开了。  
Javert目送他们离去。他和Valjean互相看了对方一眼，都为警官的离去而松了一口气，尔后，当Javert发现他自己一直屏住了呼吸的时候，Valjean发觉他不舒服地痉挛了一下。他伸手捏了一下Javert的手掌。Javert张开嘴，随即又阖上了。Valjean有种奇怪的感觉——觉得他仿佛本打算开口问自己是否没事儿的。  
“我没事儿。”Valjean说。  
“我没问你，”Javert说——Valjean晓得自己猜对了，“Cosette呢？”  
“老地方，”Valjean说，“我希望是。”  
他们一同往前走。Javert看上去是个彻头彻尾的警察——相当标准——他推着Valjean前行，从后腰扣着Valjean被铐起来的手腕。只有演员才会像他现在这样每分每秒都精确到细节地行动着。Valjean觉得Javert注意到了他自己这种自我夸张的行为，而且这让Javert觉得更不舒服了——在以前这种举动可不是他用来掩人耳目的面具而已。  
“谢谢你。”Valjean说。  
"你够鲁莽的，"Javert小声说，“而且你也太信任我了。”他们顺着一条小巷前行，他感觉到Javert小心翼翼地把手放在了他的胳膊上。Valjean寻思这是个警告他小心的动作呢，还是——他尽量让自己别去倚靠那触感。  
他们转进另一条通往Cosette藏身之处的巷子，然后Javert定住了脚步。Valjean望了一眼。  
是那位警长。  
“我听说您抓到您的犯人了。”警长招呼道。  
Javert僵住了。  
“可能他不会认出我来。”Valjean说。他垂下眼帘，分不清自己到底是想安慰谁。  
Javert沉默着，而他一点也不喜欢这样的沉默。  
“你做得对，Javert，”他说，“我希望你能相信这一点。”  
作为回答，Javer伸手在他背后松开了手铐。  
“警探！”警官叫道。Javert装作没在听他说话。“这么说您抓到他了。”  
“是的，”Javert说，“我感谢您。不过我得赶路了。”  
随后警官走近了些——而Valjean明白这把戏算玩完了。  
“他是您要抓的逃犯？”警官问道，Javert全身都僵住了——他当然会僵住了。Valjean扫了一眼这条街，只有他们三个人在。  
“警探，”警官开口了，语气里有一丝惊讶，“这位，如果我没弄错的话，是您之前担保的那个人——”  
“你弄错了。”Javert说。  
警长皱起了眉头。Valjean能感觉到Javert的局促不安。他不习惯说谎。这不符合他的个性。那位警官能看得出来他的窘迫，脸色愈发难看了。  
“我要自首，”Valjean说，“我胁迫了他，用刀子逼着他。如果他泄露了我的真实身份我会杀了他和那小姑娘。是我强迫他不许将我送交法办的。”  
“闭嘴，”Javert说，“你这蠢货。”  
Valjean抬头看他，Javert看上去就像是他已经处在递辞呈并请求严惩的边缘了，而Valjean想的是——不，他不能那么做，如果Javert这么做了他便逃不过惩罚，而遭受牢狱之灾的Javert对Cosette可一点好处也没有。  
“长官，”那警长以一种不容商量的语气说，“让我们一起将您的逃犯押往分局，然后对此情况做进一步的质询。”  
Javert的脸颊涨红了。他什么也没说，只是看着Valjean，又抬眼看了看Cosette，随即又垂下视线看着一条小路。Valjean看出他正在考虑怎么逃跑。但这周边还有那么多警察，他们不会有机会的。当然Javert不会想到那一点。他太习惯于把自己当作警察的一员了。如果警报响起他们俩都会被抓然后Cosette——  
不。  
当警官向前一步打算伸手抓他的时候，Valjean看到了机会，猛地跳起击中了他，这一击相当准确。那男人四仰八叉地倒在了雪地里，不再动弹了。  
“过来，Cosette，”Valjean叫道。Cosette的眼神很惊恐。  
Javert一脸惊呆了的表情看着他。  
“你不会做这种事的。”Valjean说。  
“不，”Javert说，“我是在祈祷你没把他弄死。”  
“我也希望没有。”Valjean说，低头看了看，“没有。不过对于你来说，也许他死了更好。”话音刚落他立刻希望自己没把这想法说出来。  
“别假装你这么做是为了我。”Javert说。  
Valjean看着他，Javert移开了视线。“过来，Cosette，”Valjean呼唤道，“现在没事儿了。”  
Cosette还是看起来有点害怕。当她爬下来的时候她紧紧箍住了Javert的腿。Valjean意识到他自己的手还被铐着呢。“父亲？”她问，“一切都还好吗？”  
Javert朝她蹲了下去。“不好。”他说。  
“来吧，Cosette。”Valjean又努力了一次。但Cosette不肯过来。她抱紧了Javert，没有他就不肯走。  
“看在上帝份上，”Valjean咕哝道，“你到底来不来？我们快没时间了。”  
Javert没抬眼看他，不过伸手将Cosette抱了起来。他一言不发，但跟在了后面。

 

他们一路沉默着，总是留心听着车后的马蹄声。  
“我本来可以解释清楚的。”Javert说。  
“别傻了。”Valjean说。  
“我完了，”Javert说，“颜面尽失，二十年的公职——呼。没了。化为乌有了。”  
“我是个危险的犯人，”Valjean说，“我说的那些话可能是真的。”  
“看着我，”Javert说，“我会因为你这样的人的威胁而——撒谎？——你有哪怕一秒这样觉得过吗？”  
“我当时是想给你找个台阶下。”  
“所以你打晕了他？你攻击了一位执法人员？”  
“你又不肯照着台阶下，”Valjean说，“我觉得你是打算自首去了。你有点要那么做的倾向。”  
Javert不买他的帐。  
“而且为了Cosette，我不能让你那么做。”Valjean把话说完。  
“我做了件违法的事，”Javert说，“我妨碍了一项调查。 _那犯戒的人有祸了。_ ”  
沉默笼罩了他们。Valjean发现他已经不再习惯与Javert缄默相对了。  
“你为什么那么做？”  
“我不能让Thenardier把她从你身边带走，”Javert说，“我真希望你没有打那位警官。你为什么打他？”  
“如果他们拉响警报，我们不可能跑得掉，”Valjean说，“我们谁都跑不掉，Javert。我可不是随随便便这么做的。”  
Javert皱紧了眉头。  
“如果你自首了，她会被带回那个地方去的，”Valjean说，“或者更凄惨。”  
“这是渎职。”  
Valjean诚恳地朝他伸出手去：“Javert。”  
“我有意地帮你逃跑了，Valjean。”Javert说，一字一句都分外吃力。Valjean寻思着是不是Javert告解时的表现便是这个样子的，“你至少应该能让自己顺利跑掉的。”  
“我尽力了。”  
Javert轻声诅咒了一句。“我知道。”他说。  
剩下的旅途中Javert一直若有所思地坐着，而Valjean紧张地看着他。Cosette打着盹儿，因为他俩同时在身边而感到安心。他们就这么在沉默中干坐着。  
“我很感激，”Valjean说，“你给了她莫大的恩惠。”  
“她又没做错什么。”Javert说，往窗外看去，“但别假装那是我唯一的理由。”Valjean注视着他。Javert的眼睛依然紧盯着窗外，“我们现在可同样面临着牢狱之灾，”Javert说，“让我们对彼此诚实点儿，起码承认了这一点吧。”  
“承认什么？”Valjean说。  
Javert看了他一眼——这一眼在他的胸中点燃了一片暖意。这一次他们谁也没有移开目光。“你说呢？”Javert问。  
从他们身后传来一个声音，Javert紧张地透过窗户往后面望去。Valjean第一次发觉，Javert要再次坠入最底层是多么容易的一件事。那往后瞟的一眼是犯人的习惯举止。他做得恰如其分。他觉得这一切放在Javert身上都不对劲。他不想成为Javert堕落的原因。“Javert，”Valjean安静地说，希望自己的声音不要带着那样的腔调，“我为我想要你做的事而感到害怕。”  
Javert垂下双眼。“我会完成我剩余的职责，”最终他阴沉地说，“我们会给她找一个家，完成你的任务，然后我会将我们两个都送交法办。”  
“你没做错什么。”Valjean说。  
Javert哼了一声。这“哼”几乎事整个下午他发出的最乐观的声音了：“你总是在找借口。”  
Valjean把自己的手伸过去，Javert握住了它。这是唯一仅剩的、他们允许自己能在彼此身上拥有的安慰了。

 

最终，如他们所料，后面响起了马蹄声。这几乎让他们如释重负，毕竟听到这声音可以确定自己是被追踪了。Valjean看了看前方，路拐了个弯，正当中有一棵大树正好把路分成了两条岔道。他倾身向前告诉马车夫，在过弯的时候慢一点，一旦过了那个转弯，便往右边那条远离巴黎方向的岔路上能赶多快赶多快。  
他瞄了一眼Javert，Javert点了点头。“计划不坏，”Javert说，“不过我怀疑这人不会无偿地为我们这么做。”  
一如既往地，Javert说对了。这让他们花了点钱。当他们缓慢地驶过那个转弯时，他双臂抱起Cosette，而Javert打开了车门，随即他们三个便跳了下去。马车很快便辚辚地驶向了远方。他们紧张地在黑暗中坐着，眼看着紧跟其后的飞骑。Valjean默念着《诗篇》的第二十三章。在黑暗中，他觉得他能看到Javert也在念着什么。  
在夜里顺着另一条岔路跋涉了几小时后，他们抵达了一家小客栈。当他们在那里安顿下来的时候，Javert甚至都没再费心看着他。Valjean把Cosette放在床上，然后出去找他。他发现Javert在祈祷。他无声地走过去，在Javert身边跪下。他们一起静静地祈祷着。即使Javert介意，亦没有说出来。  
“谢谢你。”Valjean说。  
“别谢我。”Javert说。  
“她被宽恕了，”Valjean说，“因为她付出了这么多的爱。”  
Javert再次诧异地扫了他一眼。“你会相信这种事还真是够天真的，Valjean。可能你的上帝远比我的慈悲，”他垂下目光，“如果你没做——你之前做的事，我可能现已身陷囹圄。”  
“我不是为了换取你的忠诚才那么做的。”Valjean说。  
“你不需要那么做。”Javert说。他们迎上了彼此的目光。  
“你不欠我什么。”Valjean说。  
“我欠你我的自由。”Javert看了一眼他的手腕。  
“别那么说，”Valjean说，“我希望你是因为自己的选择才留下来跟我们在一起的。”  
Javert点了点头，没有再看他：“他们很快就会发现我们的把戏的。我们得尽快上路。”  
Valjean点头。“我们三个在一起，目标太明显了，”他说，“你穿着制服，还有我和小姑娘——我们可不像一般旅客。”  
Javert皱了皱眉：“说出来你会惊讶的，我以前也隐姓埋名过。”  
“就算是这样，我们要是能不那么容易被认出来会比较好。”  
“要怎么办？”Javert问道。  
“要不被认出来挺容易的。”Valjean说。他伸手好奇地抚过Javert的连鬓胡子。他本想只是单纯的估量性地碰那么一下，但他没能做到。他缩回了手。  
Javert耸耸肩。“你如果觉得这样最好，那我剃掉也无妨。”他说。  
“让我来。”Valjean说。  
Javert看了他一眼。“你会划开我的喉咙的。”他说。不过当Valjean伸手从脸盆架上拿来他的剃刀，还有水罐、毛巾和刮胡泡的时候，他乖乖坐着没动。  
“你要是不信任我，”Valjean说，“那这举动可相当不明智啊。”  
Javert看着他。“别提醒我这个，”Javert小声说，“不然我就改主意了，Jean。”  
当Javert说出那句话的时候，有种奇妙的感觉在他胸口闪过。他明白Javert说这话的意思：现在他们同样是逃犯，是一条船上的了，再也不会有什么“24601”。他知道Javert想表达的意思，但那种表达的方式让他——  
他们的目光仓促地撞到一起。Valjean在他身前跪下。“别动。”他说。Javert镇静地注视着他。他想起上一回他碰触到警探先生的时候，那记忆依然在他的指间徘徊不去。他想Javert也同样记得。眼下他们靠得太近了，近得让他无法移开自己的目光。  
Valjean一声不响地往他脸上打着肥皂。  
“为什么？”Javert问。  
“别动。”Valjean说。和Javert靠得这么近让他浑身紧张。但他的手一点也没颤。他托起Javert的脸好露出他的脖颈，而Javert随他这么做了。“这里没镜子。”他说，顺着Javert的脖子往上刮了第一刀。警探先生整个人都绷紧了。“别动。”Valjean说。  
“别再跟我说‘别动’了。”Javert说。  
他刮完了Javert的脖颈，在毛巾上擦了擦剃刀，随即开始顺着他的左颊刮下去。“好像变得简单点了嘛。”刮出来的干净皮肤让警探先生的脸看上去光裸得陌生。  
“你撒谎撒得真糟糕。”Javert喃喃地说。  
“别动。”Valjean说，用大拇指好奇地轻轻擦过他新露出的光滑皮肤。  
“别那么做。”Javert厉声打断了他。在他扶着Javert的头、让它偏向一侧的时候，他可以感觉到Javert的脉搏在他的指尖下跳动——跳得跟他自己的一样快。他为警探先生允许他这么做而感到震惊。Javert的脉搏跳得很快，深邃眼睛睁大了，扩大的瞳孔几乎掩过了虹膜。这奇异的一切都在他的手臂上引起了一阵颤栗的火花。  
Valjean刮完他的左脸，用毛巾擦擦剃刀，大拇指仿佛在品评自己的作品般地滑过Javert刮净的脸颊，Javert屏住了呼吸。  
“住手。”Javert说。他们对视了一眼，Valjean挪开了手指。他可以从Javert的眼睛里看到与此刻在他脑海中涌出的一模一样的念头：在当我想要吻他的时候才会这样碰他。在他打算允许我那么做的时候才会那么看着我。这是我们都没有说出口的话。  
“我只是想确定一下刮好了没。”Valjean说。他的喉咙干涩了起来。  
“你手指太糙了。”Javert低声说。警探先生努力地不去看他。这一切都不可思议地充满了私密感，他不可能忘记Javert在他手中的感觉。他怀疑这情况在Javert的角度看来更为糟糕——糟糕程度远甚于此——因为他要像这样坐在这里，让自己任由一个前逃犯摆布，他的头因为不肯抬眼看Valjean而偏成了一个奇怪的角度。  
“你不然就看着我，不然就闭上眼睛。”Valjean说，手指捧着Javert的脸，开始刮右边。他顺着Javert的右脸颊擦过，刮下来的胡子和肥皂泡均匀地掉落，而他感觉到Javert正看着他。房间里只剩下剃刀有节奏的刮擦声。  
“Valjean，”在他擦剃刀的时候，Javert喃喃地说，“我们这是在干什么？”  
Valjean什么也没说，只是仔细刮完了右脸的部分，手指流畅地抚过Javert的下巴轮廓，又把难以擦掉的胡渣仔细地多擦了一两遍。Javert好奇地看着他。  
“就这样吧？”他说。  
Valjean端详着他。这样的Javert看起来有点陌生——不至于认不出来，不过一眼看上去足够吓一跳。那个藏着私心的问题在他脑海转来转去——如果哪个没有像你这样端详过他的人看到他，会发现这样的变化吗？——不过他把这个念头压下去了。他想起来依然觉得愈发奇妙了，我对他做了这样的事——而且他也允许了，他这张新面孔可是我的成果。他不知道他的表情到底泄漏出了多少心里的想法。  
“你是我唯一的镜子，”Javert一边用手紧张地摸着下巴一边说，“但从你脸上我什么也看不出来。”  
Valjean仔细欣赏了一番他自己的手艺。他们的目光相遇了。“这样可以了，”他说——话音刚落便希望自己没有以那样的音调来说这句话。Javert的耳朵下面还留着一点没擦干净的肥皂泡，他用自己的大拇指抹掉了——让Javert抽了一口气——这动作实在太像爱抚了。  
“你看上去——年轻了点儿。”Valjean说。  
“我感觉自己老得跟玛土撒拉似的，”Javert说，“我会吓着那小姑娘的。”  
“如果你以前的模样没吓着她，那你现在的模样也肯定不会。”Valjean说——Javert冲他闪烁的眼神足以说明他意识到了这是句赞美。  
他们还是靠得太近了。“你当然会这么说，”Javert低声说，手掌再次抚过脸颊，“这是你亲手完成的。”  
“我喜欢你刮干净胡子的样子。”Valjean说。  
“我知道，”Javert说，“我看得出来，Valjean。”  
Javert的手指又一次滑过了下巴，仿佛在寻找着那次爱抚所残留下来的痕迹。Valjean忽然有种冲动，想用嘴唇去追随那手指的动作。  
“你说你害怕了，”Javert轻声说道，“怕我吗？”  
“怕我自己。”Valjean喃喃地回答，“怕这个。”他伸手抓住了Javert的手，大拇指轻轻刷过Javert的手腕内侧。他从不知道警探先生的眼睛还可以像这样熠熠发光。“我怕我会忍不住开口要求太多。我会要你留下来。”  
这时Javert忽然全身都紧绷了起来。他们同时听见了那个声音——马蹄声。人数相当之多。他们迅速地分开了。  
“带上Cosette。”Javert说。  
“我不知道他们会来得这么快。”  
Javert点点头，站起身来。“巴黎没多远了，”他说，“如果我们步行的话，也许还有机会——”  
“那我们走吧。”Valjean说。


	6. Chapter 6

Javert把Cosette从床上捞起来，她并不想起床，不情愿地打着哈欠。他折腾了一会儿，郁闷地把她转移到了Valjean的怀里。  
在他们出了门以后，Javert指了指路边的一片树林。  
在黑暗里他们跌跌撞撞地前行着。Javert领头，Valjean跟在后面，小姑娘被他紧紧抱在怀里。对于何时该保持安静这件事，Cosette有着完美的直觉。这会儿她就很安静。  
“你的脸看上去不一样了喔。”她小声对Javert说。  
Javert伸手摸了一把脸，而Valjean衷心希望自己别对这个动作反应那么明显。“所以？”Javert说。  
“这样比较好。”Cosette说。  
“谢谢。”Javert说。他们之间的互动与Valjean和她之间的互动不大一样。Valjean能看得出来她想要获得Javert的认同，但直到这一刻他才发觉，Javert也有着同样的心思。  
当他们出发时，天上下起了雪。树林里一片漆黑。Valjean一不小心在树根上绊了一跤，被Javert连他和小姑娘一块儿扶住了。  
“小心点啊。”Javert低声说。Valjean刚爬起来准备继续走，Javert却摇了摇头：“等等，我不确定我们搞对方向没有。”他转过身往回走了几步，眉头紧锁。  
Cosette在Valjean怀里打着哆嗦。他们匆忙间落下了她的大衣。“爸爸，”Cosette凑在他耳边说，“我冷。”Valjean把她抱得更紧了些——随即感觉到Javert拍了一下他的肩膀。他回过头，发现Javert已经解开了他的制服外套的扣子。  
“忘了拿她的大衣是我的疏忽，”他说，“而且如果我跟你一起跑路的话，穿着这个也不好。”他把衣服披在了Cosette肩头，Cosette把手伸进了袖子里。衣服对她来说太大了，但上面还留着Javert的体温呢。  
“你会觉得冷的。”Valjean说。他们交换了一个眼神——他希望Javert能读懂他眼神里的意思。  
“我在更糟糕的环境里都坚持下来过呢。”Javert耸耸肩告诉他。Valjean伸手捏了捏Javert的手臂，后者指了指路：“直走吧。”  
马蹄声又响了起来，离他们更近了。Javert想把他们拽到树丛的阴影里躲起来，但Valjean摇了摇头，拉着他们一起继续跑。“我们不能停下来，”他小声说，“他们会在外面等我们出来的。”  
前方出现了一小块空地，在空地的另一端，矗立着一堵墙。Valjean征询意见地指了一下，而Javert只是简单地点了个头作为回答。  
他们尽可能安静地跑了过去，不过身后的影子在雪地上实在太显眼了。他们被跟上了。Valjean到了墙根底下，速度攀了上去。Javert把Cosette递给他。在他伸手拉Javert上去的时候身后的马蹄声愈发近了。一瞬间他都不敢肯定他们到底是不是能安全逃脱了。他从墙头摇摇欲坠地探身出去，随即听到有什么沉甸甸的东西“铛”地从他的大衣里掉到了地上。他没时间去看了。Javert望底下看了一眼，Valjean嘶声喊他：“别。”  
“我上不去。”Javert低声回答。  
“我拉住你了。”Valjean说。他最后拽了一把，总算让他们三个都在墙头上了。  
马匹依然在墙的另一边逡巡着，他们没剩多少时间了，拔腿就跑，气喘吁吁。眼前又出现了另一堵需要翻越的墙，比前一堵更加高且厚重。Valjean找了根绳子把他们仨都拽上了墙——有他们看着他的时候，他真能创造奇迹。  
他和Javert无声地躺在墙顶，把Cosette围在中间。身下的砖石冷如寒冰。  
墙下边传来此起彼伏的喊声。他听到他自己的名字，还有Javert的名字。听到他俩的名字被那样连在一起喊，感觉可相当怪异。在他旁边的警探先生全身都绷直了。他伸手过去按了按Javert的手。他害怕得要命，这辈子从来没有这么害怕过——因为他以前不曾有任何人可以失去。Javert抓住了他的手，回握着。Cosette似乎是他们之中唯一一个不担心的。这对于她来说就像一场游戏，Valjean想。他低头看了看她脸上明亮的微笑。  
不，他想，不是那么回事。她是真的不曾怀疑我们能安全逃脱。  
“Javert！”一个声音喊着。Javert如遭重击般绷紧了。Valjean捏了捏他的手。这简直像在试图抚慰一个被分娩阵痛折磨的人。他能做到的安抚也只有这么多了。他们继续嚷嚷着，话愈发难听了。Valjean把Javert的手拉了过来，然后将嘴唇印在了那双手的指节上——那是他唯一能想到要做的事情。他感觉Javert因为这个小动作而放松了一些，衷心希望自己能看一看Javert的眼睛。  
“没用的，”最后有一个声音叫道，“他们把咱们给甩掉了。”  
等这群追兵跑得够远了，Valjean才坐起身来。  
“一切都结束了。”Javert说，声音相当平静。他们的目光交汇在一起。Valjean松开了他的手。然后他们慢慢地从墙上爬了下来，进入了墙另外一侧的院子。

 

在走过一条长长的走廊时，Valjean听到了一阵晚祷的歌声。他意识到那是女人的声音。修女们。这是座修道院，作为重生的地点还不错。  
“赞美上帝。”他轻声说。Javert看了他一眼。Javert冻得发抖，正尽着最大的努力让自己看起来没在哆嗦。  
“先别急着那么说。”Javert说，他只穿着衬衣簌簌发抖的样子看上去不可思议地美——当Valjean看着这样的他时，心里便奇异地揪了一下。他知道那个用来形容这种感觉的词，只是不敢对自己说出来。  
Valjean牵起了Cosette缩在长制服袖子里的小手。他想他可以带着他们飞上月亮，月亮上便不再陌生，Javert就是他在世上最熟悉的一切。  
从院子中央传来了一个铿锵的金属碰撞声音。Valjean抱起了Cosette。一个神情混合着恐惧与迷惑的男人正举着一把铁锹看着他们。  
“拜托，先生，”Valjean说，“我们在寻求庇护，拜托。”  
那人举起了铁锹，往前逼近了一步，旋即又把它放下了——“市长先生？”  
“您是——？”  
“Fauchelevant，”那人说，“我摔到我的马车底下，是您救的我。”  
Valjean感谢上帝。“我们需要一个庇护所，”他说，“我，这孩子，还有——我的兄弟。”  
Javert看着他。Valjean都能想像他脸上那种诧异的表情，尽管他没有转回头去面对Javert的目光。  
Fauchelevant严肃地点了点头：“来吧。”  
“我不知道该怎么谢您才行，”Valjean说，“我囊中绝不羞涩，只要我们能重新开始另一种生活，我一定会给您报酬的。”  
“这边来。”Fauchelevant微笑着说。

 

他们吃了相当惬意的一顿晚餐。Cosette在整顿饭的过程中都在叽叽喳喳地说个不停，而Javert尽管几乎一言不发，却也敞开胃口吃了个饱。并且无论何时，只要他的目光一对上Valjean时，眼里便流露出那种诧异的情绪来。  
在这庭院的一侧，是一间曾属于园丁的小屋。当他们吃完饭，Cosette开始昏昏欲睡的时候，Fauchelevant便引他们过来此处休息了。老头将他们留在了屋里。他们在两个房间之中比较小的那一间里生起火来，又把Cosette安置在靠近炉火的一张沙发上。她的体温依然比Valjean所希望的要冷一些。  
“晚安，Cosette。”他说。  
“给我讲个故事嘛，”Cosette说，用手肘支起身来，“我还没那么困呢。”  
“讲个什么故事呢？”Valjean问。  
“讲个刺激点的，”Cosette一边说，一边朝他倾身过去狡黠地耳语道，“别跟父亲那些故事似的。”  
Valjean朝Javert的方向瞥了一眼。  
“干嘛？”Javert问。  
“她要讲个比你以前讲过的那种更刺激的故事。”Valjean用嘴形说道。  
Javert皱眉。“我也可以讲个刺激的故事。”他说。  
Cosette冲他露出一个诧异的表情。Valjean觉得这模样是她从Javert那儿学来的——在她的小脸上看到这副表情的模仿真是相当有趣。Valjean不禁为这份相似微笑起来。  
“怎么？”Javert说，“我是可以。”他看了Valjean一眼。壁炉架上有本圣经，他把它取了下来。“Cosette，这里面的故事比什么故事都好。”  
Valjean对他咧嘴一笑。“他说得没错，”Valjean说，“这是个很刺激的故事。”  
Javert在沙发的一端坐下来，从头开始念那本书。他们明明都已经累得不行了，Valjean琢磨着Javert为何还要操这份心。他的朗读让Valjean想起他先前的记诵——那样地清晰、准确。圣经就该被这样的声音读出来，Valjean想。但那嗓音中有种他先前未曾察觉到的温暖——也可能因为这份温暖本身是他初次听到的。当Valjean给自己在房间的角落铺好了一张床、并把他的东西从大衣里抖搂出来的时候，Javert刚好迅速而充满感情地读完了《创世纪》。  
“世界诞生了两次，”Cosette边打哈欠边说，“它应该是这样的吗？”  
“当然，”Javert说，“这是书里说的。”  
Valjean又把他的大衣摸索了一遍，这会儿他知道之前沉甸甸掉下去的是什么东西了。他们三个，一个不少地一块儿逃脱了，但他却弄丢了一支烛台。他把剩下的一支放在了壁炉架上。  
在故事进行到该隐对亚伯下手之前，Cosette便睡着了。Javert把毯子盖在了她的身上。Valjean看了他一眼。  
“你说我是你的兄弟。”Javert说，把书合上了。  
Valjean脑子里冒出了一打不适合在这会儿拿来回答的话。他伸手做了个安抚的动作。“这是我能说的最接近事实的话了。”最终他这么说道。  
他们的目光相遇了。Valjean觉得那视线里有一股奇异的热度。  
“已故的Digne主教唤我作他的兄弟，”Valjean说，“但我做了什么？我偷了他的银器。”  
Javert略带歉意地看了一眼壁炉架上那个空缺的位置——Valjean琢磨着他是何时开始明白那眼神所包涵的意义的。这认知在他的胸口燃起了一片暖意。  
Valjean耸了耸肩：“它们是我一无所有的时候，所能拥有的最珍贵的东西。”他低头看了一眼熟睡的Cosette，Javert的眼睛追随着他的目光——他们的目光相遇了。  
“那现在呢？”Javert问。  
Valjean离开了温暖的火堆旁，起身与Javert一同站在窗边。“你说呢。”他开口道。  
Javert将目光投向窗外的黑夜，炉火的光焰在他映在窗玻璃上的影子里闪耀着。“我不知道从何说起，”他说，“我是谁，Valjean？我不是你的兄弟。”他对着自己的影子露出了个好奇的表情，又再次用手掌抚过脸颊，“我几乎都认不出我自己了。”  
“我喜欢不穿制服的你，”Valjean说，“我更喜欢你这个样子。”  
“你当然喜欢了，”Javert轻声说，“这是你亲手打造的。”  
Valjean将手放在他的胳膊上，他没有抗拒。“如果你要求的话，我会跟你走的，”Valjean说，“但我就是个傻子，一直祈祷着你既不会这么说，也会一直留下来扮演Cosette心目中已经认定了的那个角色。”  
“我可不喜欢一直回头往身后瞧。”Javert说。  
“我也不喜欢那样。”  
“你适应得更好些，”Javert说，“也许我是个胆小鬼呢。”他伸手抓住了Valjean握着他胳膊的手。这一握在转化为爱抚的边缘岌岌可危。  
他将Valjean拉近了些，Valjean跟从了他的动作。他们望向漆黑的室外，并肩而立，眼神在彼此的倒影中交汇着。窗玻璃上的一道裂痕让他俩脸庞的影子朝着彼此的方向重叠在了一起。  
“我一点都不勇敢，”Valjean说，“我吓得够呛。我以前可从来没吓成这样过。但这会儿我跟前有Cosette，我不能失去她，还有——你，我发现我也不能失去你。”  
他俩的目光在窗上的倒影中相遇了那么一瞬。Valjean将手指顺着Javert的手臂轻抚而下，他能感觉到Javert浑身一僵，尽力地维持着他呼吸的平静——但他没能成功。他们俩谁都没能保持呼吸的平静。Javert伸手去够他另外一只手，在一番纠缠之后他两只胳膊都环在了Javert身上。他把脸埋进了Javert的颈侧，Javert吐出了一阵带着颤动的叹息，朝着拥抱的方向微微偏过头去。这感觉实在太吸引人了。Valjean努力想把这拥抱从他嗓子里拽出来那一声无助的轻叹咽回去，但这会儿他们靠得这么近，已不可能再掩饰这木已成舟的亲密。把Javert圈在两臂之间——换了任何人被他圈在怀中，任何人这样回应他的碰触都会是种奇怪的感觉，但Javert——  
“烛台的事我很遗憾。”Javert说。  
“那些烛台是主教大人给我的，”Valjean说，“他把他所拥有的最珍贵的东西，连同我的自由一起给了我。无论是什么东西都不值得我以丢失它们的代价去换取。但如果是为了这个——我宁愿将那两支烛台都丢进海里去。”  
“眼下又不是两支都在，”Javert干涩地说，“所以这是个没有意义的假设。”但他的声音中有种奇异的强硬，“你这会儿是希望我胆子够小，小到不会再跑了吧。”  
“那不叫胆小，”Valjean说，“你自己也这么说过的。”  
他们并没能成功地让自己离开对方的怀抱。他能感觉到Javert急促的心跳。那根能把他们俩从彼此身边扯开的线已经变得越来越细，快要断掉了。  
“那天晚上在Montfermeil，”Javert轻轻地说，“我们挨家挨户地搜着，就为了找你。我祈祷着我不会找到你，”他咽了口唾沫，“我无法祈求另一种可能。”  
他伸手去寻着Valjean的手，找到之后轻覆着它。那触感在他们之间燃起了一阵火花。  
“我曾错看了你，”Javert说，他稍微松脱了拥抱以迎上Valjean的目光，“告诉我一句你那些用来宽恕深重罪责的经文吧，我会相信的。”  
他们靠得如此之近——还不够近。Javert睁大了的双眼在火光里显得如此深邃。Valjean垂下目光瞥了一眼Javert的嘴唇，而Javert注意到了那眼神，然后——他不能确定他们之中到底是谁先趋前去吻另外一个的。  
他所能意识到的一切就是他在吻着Javert。Javert在吻着他。他在Javert的唇畔捕捉到一个压抑的解脱般的轻响。这些天来他们藏在眼神里试图不要对彼此说出来的那些话，此刻，他都能一一从Javert的手滑进他发间的方式、和Javert的另外一只手按住他手腕间伤痕满布的皮肤的方式之中感觉出来，而他也在以同样的语言回答着Javert，由着Javert的膝盖顶开他的双腿，张开他的嘴唇任Javert的舌头攻城掠地。  
他们俩都渴求着这个。他用舌头强硬地分开Javert的嘴唇，而Javert迎接着这份侵扰，浅浅地喘息着，伸手抓住他将他拉得更近了些。他们之间的每一次亲吻都是一次对于索取的坦承。在他体内燃烧着有生以来最为灼热的火焰。他从未像想要这个吻一样地想要过其他什么东西——他怀疑Javert也是一样。Javert吻他的方式就像一个已在海上漂泊了一生的人亲吻着陆地一样。  
他发出了一声半是宽慰半是惊奇的喘息，Javert为之笑了起来。他吻了吻那个笑容。  
“我们会吵醒Cosette的。”Javert咕哝着。  
“Javert。”他说。  
“别那样叫我的名字。”Javert咬着牙说，而那语调是崭新的。此刻在这世间他别无所求，只望能有些时间——更多的时间——去探寻这个从他脚下展开的全新世界。  
Cosette在梦中不安地翻腾了一下，令他们俩迅速地分开了。  
“我以为你——不会——”Valjean开口道。  
“我只是血肉之躯，”警探先生说，脸上带着局促的神情，“就像你一样，Jean。”  
他从未听过自己的名字被那样念出来——他从未想到过他会听到自己的名字被那样念出来。他从不知道Javert的声音可以那样柔软地缠绕着一个名字，令那个名字听起来带着情欲——却如此美丽，宛如一句以祈祷的方式说出来的渎神的言语，变戏法似地在他眼前展开许许多多自由的想像，一路直烧到他的下身——这让他再次倾身去亲吻Javert。Javert在他唇上发出了另一个压抑的声音——一个Valjean从未想过会从他那里听到的声音，一个若Javert不是血肉之躯便绝不可能发出来的声音。一开始Javert的亲吻带着不知道自己是否被允许般的不确定，随即这层腼腆的情绪融化了，令他在Javert的唇间喘息出声。Javert从来都是这么地……周到。  
Javert撤回了他的吻，以一种奇异的混合着自得与惊奇的神色看着他，而Valjean寻思着自己是什么样子以致于点燃了Javert的双眼——那双眼睛里有着一种带着困惑的骄傲。Javert几乎是所有种类的骄傲的集合体，而属于爱人的骄傲对于他来说还是新鲜的——这种崭新的骄傲在他身上看起来相当合适。“我不知道你还能变成这个样子。”Javert叹息着，声音中带着一种令人愉快的暗哑，然后他便再次索取着Valjean的嘴唇——这令Valjean发出了一个他本没打算发出的声音，而这声音让Javert靠得更近了。他们开始碰触彼此，Javert的手在他身上游走——而这一切都恰如其分，这一切从来都没有什么好误会的——因为他就是想立即触摸到Javert的一切。他想要一切。他们继续的吻漫长且充满着探索的意味。Javert的嘴唇比看起来更加柔软——这便是警探先生真正的样子了，比看起来柔软——不，不应该是柔软，但——也不是硬如磐石。只是血肉之躯。  
“你比我想象中好亲多了。”Valjean喘息着说。  
“这可不是什么经文。”Javert喃喃地说，嘴唇逡巡到了他的喉间。他们天生便不是温柔的人，他们之间的拥抱也从不温柔，但这比温柔要好得多。这里没有Valjean在异性身上看到的那种扭捏的羞怯，在他亲吻着Javert的时候他愈发不会忘记Javert是个男人，而他惊愕地发现他无法接受相反的情况，正是这样的Javert方才在他腰腹间点燃了火焰。  
他想说点什么，但他还没有厌倦亲吻Javert。  
“望上帝原谅我，”Javert呼吸急促地说，“如果我们像这样继续下去我会——”  
“望上帝原谅我们两个。”Valjean说。他们在黑暗中喘着气，注视着彼此，又同时倾身去用嘴唇阖上了彼此间的距离。意识到Javert也无法再克制自己，这让他感到异常宽慰。  
“上帝啊。”Valjean喘息着。  
Javert再次亲吻了他。Valjean依然没有厌倦他的亲吻——即使在黑夜渐渐褪去，东方露出鱼肚白的时候，他还是没有厌倦。


	7. Chapter 7

一阵钟声响起——这响声立刻将他们俩从彼此身边扯开了，无论那之前在他们之间触发的是一种怎样奇妙的魔力，此刻都已断裂开来。Javert暗暗地朝窗外看了一眼。  
“我觉得没人会经过的——”看出了他的心思的Valjean说道，“这是个偏僻的角落。”不过他依然走过去把窗关上了。  
“但这么做还是够蠢的。”Javert说。  
Valjean走过去拨弄了一下Cosette身边的火堆，而当他再次抬起头来的时候，Javert已经穿过门走进卧室里去了。Valjean站在那扇门外，把手放在门上犹豫了一会儿。他从来没有过这样进退维谷的时刻——完全不知该如何进一步发展。在门的那一侧有千百样他想要的东西。他已经有很多年小心地让自己别太想要什么东西了。当然不该是——这些东西。而且还是从Javert那里索取？但他也想不到其他任何人选。他们现在像被单独困在月亮上一样只剩彼此了。  
钟声再次响起。不，他想，那一刻联系着他俩的丝线已经被剪断了。他在房间一角的床铺上躺了下来，沉沉睡意几乎立刻将他笼罩其中。

 

等到早上，他们又一次面临着该怎么解释来这修道院的过程的问题——总不能就这么凭空出现吧，这是显而易见的。Fauchelevent虽说是个园丁，但他也没有撒豆成兵的本事。  
Fauchelevant说明他曾有一位来自乡下的兄弟，现在已经过世，而Valjean可以使用他的身份。这儿还有再多雇一个园丁的余地呢——或者多雇两个，Fauchelevant说——与此同时他也可以寻找其他更稳定的居所。以Valjean的积蓄来说这并不是问题。还有，没错，这座修道院里有一所学校。如果Cosette喜欢的话——  
突然间一切都变得轻而易举了。Fauchelevent许诺说他晚上会再回来并讨论下一步的计划。即便Javert对此有什么不满，他也没有把反对意见说出口。他一直在避开Valjean的目光。  
Valjean瞧了一眼Cosette。“关于这个话题你有什么想说的吗？”他问。  
“就这样吧。”Cosette说，打了个哈欠。  
两个大人在她的头顶上交换了一下视线。“她——今早出奇地安静啊。”Javert说。  
“早餐的时候她看着还好好的。”  
“盘子里的菜她都没吃完，”Javert说，“我还以为她是没胃口。”  
Valjean伸手摸了摸她的额头。“她在发烧，”他说，“我得去找一位修女来帮忙。”  
“她们还不知道我们在这呢，”Javert说，“你就这么突然地出现在她们面前会把她们吓坏的。”  
“那也比她出了什么事要好。”  
Javert探了探Cosette的前额：“你太夸张了。她没有发烧。”  
“无论如何，”Valjean打断了他，“我不会为了我自己的安全而拿她冒险。”  
“我可没鼓励你那么做，”Javert说，“但看你说话的样子就像你以前没见过人着凉似的。”  
“这可能不只是着凉。Fantine的体质就很虚弱。而且Cosette还在大雪天里跑了这么些日子。”  
“我也经历了同样的过程，”Javert说，“再怎么说，你冲到大街上去喊护士然后害自己被抓起来，剩她一个人在这里再也没有爸爸了，对她也没有任何好处。”他说这话的时候完全都没有看着Valjean，只是看着Cosette。“你感觉怎么样，Cosette？”  
“冷。”Cosette说。  
Javert在炉火旁的沙发上铺好了一堆毯子，然后把她抱过去裹在里面。  
“你想吃点什么吗，Cosette？”Valjean问她，“喝点汤？”  
“不用了，谢谢，爸爸，”Cosette说，“我不饿。”  
“她肯定是病了。”Valjean说。  
“咳两声给我听听，Cosette。”Javert说。Cosette尝试了一下，没怎么咳出来。Javert意有所指地看了Valjean一眼。  
“唔，至少这方面还是好的，”Valjean说，用毯子裹在她周围，“你想要哪个娃娃吗？”  
等Cosette结束了把娃娃聚集到枕边的过程之后，沙发上就只剩下一丁点地方了。这感觉就像方舟在集合上船的动物似的。  
“你想听故事吗？”Valjean问。  
Cosette把目光投向了Javert。“要他讲。”她说。  
Javert脸上露出了个好笑的表情——那是高兴的，还带着——带着什么其它的东西。那是一种以前从未在他的五官上浮现过的表情。他没有把握地扯起嘴角，仿佛在初次尝试一个新单词的发音。“好吧，”他说，Valjean给他在沙发尾端腾了腾地方，“我们上回讲到哪里了？”

 

等Cosette一睡着，Valjean便忧心忡忡地看着他：“她至少该喝点热牛奶和汤。”  
“我觉得她睡一觉就会好的，”Javert说，“前几天太辛苦了。”  
“确实。”Valjean说。  
“她挺皮实的，”Javert说，“而且鉴于她喜欢我的故事，她的神智很明显也没有什么不清楚。”  
“她可能还真是因为神智不清才那么说呢。”Valjean开了口，不过及时阻止了自己。  
当Fauchelevent过来的时候，Valjean把钱和一张自己能勉强想起来的所有药品的单子塞进了他手里。Fauchelevent瞅了眼Cosette。  
“可能没什么事儿，”Valjean说，“不过以防万一有的话——”  
“如果你们是通过正常渠道来这里的话，叫医生什么的就简单多了。”Fauchelevent说，“不过无论如何她看起来还没那么糟糕。”  
稍晚些时候Cosette翻腾着喊着难受，Valjean把一块浸湿的布盖在她前额上，抚摩着她的后背轻声安慰着。这些动作由他做来都不太合适——他的手对于这样的任务来说显得太粗了。不过Cosette似乎不甚介意。最后她总算睡着了。  
Javert拿了些干净衣服来。他们鲜少交谈。  
“我应该多注意一点这方面的事情的，”Valjean说，“她母亲的体质就——”  
“这不是你的错，”Javert说，“再说，情况没那么坏。”  
尽管如此他们依然在她身边坐着守了一整夜。

 

第二天，Cosette活泼多了，但她有些轻微的咳嗽，让Valjean感到担心。他花了长得不可思议的几个小时，扮演着把她的娃娃们从某个幻想中的复杂困境中拯救出来的角色，而令他惊讶的是Javert并未置喙他对孩子如此溺爱的行为。他猜想Javert应该比他看上去的要忧心得多——因为当Cosette要求他假装成那匹玩具马说话的时候，Javert照办了。马先生有了一把有趣的低沉咆哮声线，而且还对刑法相当熟悉。Valjean本没打算笑的，但他实在是忍都忍不住。在他们越过小姑娘的头顶看着彼此时，Valjean想他自己的眼神是否流露出了太多的东西。  
当晚Cosette咳嗽个不停，Valjean抱着她，努力地想安抚她。Javert蛰伏在房间的一侧，宛如一只神经紧张的猫。  
“我们是不是该去叫个医生？”Valjean一边哄着小姑娘，一边开口问道。  
“对这种事情我没什么经验，”Javert说，这回他的语气可不那么确定了，“我像匹老马一样不容易生病。”  
“如果她因为什么事而恶化的话——”  
“我不觉得事情有你所想的那么糟糕，”Javert说，话音有所动摇，“她就是喜欢被人宠。”  
“至少她没有显出Fantine的症状。”Valjean说。  
“你该去睡一会。”Javert说。  
Valjean看了他一眼。“我会守着的，”Javert说，“你已经尽了力，没道理要把你自己也给折腾病了。”  
“我像匹老马似的，”Valjean说，“就像你说的那样。”  
“你又不能跟马一样站着睡觉。”  
“如果她身上发生了什么事——”Valjean再度说道。  
“她不会有事的，”Javert说。有那么一瞬间时光静止了。带着一点紧张的神色，Javert伸手拍了拍他的胳膊。从Javert那里获取安慰已经不那么奇怪了。Valjean握住了他的手，这一握又进而变为一个拥抱。他不太确定他们俩到底是谁在安慰谁。  
当夜幕降临的时候，即使是Javert那份顽固的觉得事情不大的坚持，也已经要竖起白旗了。“我可以背她出去，”Valjean说，“然后去找个大夫。”  
“这会儿折腾她是没有意义的。”Javert说。  
“她可能快要退烧了。”Valjean说。  
“可能，”Javert说，“你可以让Fauchelevent去找个大夫，然后你自己躲起来，我会留在这儿等着——如果大夫来了，或者修女们问起什么。他们不一定会想着要找我们两个。”  
Valjean明白了Javert正在提议什么。  
“没必要做到那种地步的。”Valjean说。  
“爸爸，”Cosette忽然开口了，“我口渴。”  
“Fauchelevent说他会拿些牛奶来。”Valjean说。  
“去吧，”Javert说，“我会看着她的。你去找Fauchelevent要点牛奶——或者采取随便什么你觉得妥当的措施。”  
Valjean看着他。  
“会没事的，”Javert说，“去吧。”

 

当Valjean回来的时候，Cosette已经睡着了。Javert在门廊里制止了他。“嘘，”他一边说一边指了指，“她总算是——”  
Valjean蹑手蹑脚地走进去，摸了摸她的额头，令人欣慰的是她的额头已经凉下来了。“我觉得烧已经退了。”Javert在他耳旁轻声说。  
她的呼吸也平静了。  
他们俩低头看着她沉睡的模样。  
Valjean先打了个哈欠，随后Javert的哈欠也跟着来了。  
“我真不适合干这个，”Javert说，“这比盯梢一个贼还累。”  
Valjean对他疲惫地一笑。他们俩都在无意识地半倚靠着对方。他倾身过去，在Javert的脸颊上印下一个吻。

 

次日Cosette的身体好多了，也不再持续咳嗽。Valjean到大门处去告诉Fauchelevent这个好消息。当他回来的时候，Javert正把《撒母耳记上篇》念到一半，而Cosette正抱着她的玩具马，全神贯注地听着。  
他们交换了一个眼神。这一切都不可思议地变得像一个家。

 

他们想法子溜出去再重新以正式渠道回到修道院。这项工作所花的时间，比他们俩当中任何一个预计得都要长。  
“说不定修女们很快就能收留她了，”某一回Javert半是认真地说，“以修女而言，她们看上去没什么不友好的。”  
“以修女而言。”Valjean说。  
“我想听完那个故事。”Cosette说。  
“你是打算把我变成Scheherazade吗。”Javert咕哝道。  
许多日子就这样过去了。Valjean开始以园丁的身份工作。Cosette的阅读水平还没达到能去上学的程度，于是Javert便亲自担当起给她补上这一课的责任。这一切都始于一个借口——但用那借口将这种生活继续下去？无论他们俩哪一个心里都知道这缺乏说服力。有时候Valjean怀疑Javert是不是已经把他的责任给忘了。有几个晚上，他撞见Javert正警醒地朝窗外望去。他们没有再碰触过彼此，但他知道Javert一直在看着他。他能感觉Javert的眼神在他身上如轻抚般滑过。夜里他总走到Javert的门前，站着，有时几乎要鼓动自己去敲一敲。

 

某一天晚上，他先前设法给Javert准备了些新衣服，当他去把它们拿给Javert的时候，发现Javert的房间是空的。通往花园的门倒是开着。“Javert？”他呼唤了一声，“你在哪儿呢？”  
花园某个角落里的阴影仿佛向更暗之处缩了一缩。  
在那黑暗之中，他辨认出一个熟悉的身影的暗淡轮廓。Javert站在那儿，双手背在身后。Valjean觉得他能瞧见Javert的肩膀在微微起伏。  
没过多久Javert就进屋来了，Valjean看得出来只有凭着凶猛的意志力他才能保持这样的镇静。  
“Javert。”Valjean开口道。  
“我知道。”Javert说，瞥了一眼那堆衣服，“我明白，我不像你似地那么容易地就蜕了以前那层皮。”  
他狠狠地吸了口气。  
“Javert，”Valjean说，“我很抱歉，我没想过事情会像这样。”  
Javert短促地笑了一声。“你没想到，是吗？”他说，“就像你不曾料到地狱里会下雪？”  
Valjean想去吻他。Javert看着他的模样就好像他也知道Valjean想这么做。他还记得Javert在他怀中的感觉。他不愿过多地沉浸在那份回忆中。那感觉给他带来了某些他这么多年一直努力去避开的东西——然而眼下他们俩靠得太近了，这让他难以再想起当初是为什么要去避开——那些东西。

 

等他们正式安顿下来，Fauchelevent决定要为之喝酒庆祝一番。  
在他们围坐喝酒时Valjean能感觉Javert注视着他。他们的膝盖在桌下轻轻擦过——他能肯定Javert不是故意的，但他朝那触感靠了过去，Javert猛地抬起眼来看着他——他可还没忘记当那双眼睛被那样点燃之后看起来会是什么样子呢。Javert的膝盖朝着他的膝盖顶了回来。他努力地让自己的双手在桌面上保持稳定，听Fauchelevent到底在说些什么，不过他很难再想些什么了。那双膝的触感已将这谈话中多余的部分抽离出去，如一条被放错了地方的明亮丝线在他们之间交织的话语中穿梭。当他看着Javert的眼睛时，那双眼里有种火热的情绪。他们举杯饮酒时一直注视着彼此。  
那天晚上在Cosette睡着之后，Valjean去敲了Javert房间的门，Javert没有回应。当他推门的时候发现门是开着的。Javert全身紧绷地站在那儿，目光盯着墙。  
“我没听到你敲门，”Javert说，“这门有7张牛皮那么厚。”  
Valjean咽了口唾沫：“我能进来吗？”  
他们的目光相遇了。这不是Valjean站在他门外的第一晚，但这是他第一次敲了门。他迈步进去，将门阖上了。

 

Javert正注视着他那堆旧制服。擦得整洁锃亮的手枪。外套。皮带。“我还要这些做什么？”他说。  
Valjean将手放在他的胳膊上，被他甩掉了。他裹紧了自己的大衣。  
“我不要你的同情。”他说。  
“我没打算同情你。”Valjean说。  
“我知道你在这儿是想干嘛，”Javert说。他的态度里有一种尚在Valjean记忆中、但已经有一阵子没听到过的生硬，“你已经彻底毁了我，”Javert说，“你，加上你的经文，加上——你的慈悲心肠——还有那小女孩。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“还有，我不是你的兄弟，”Javert说，“这够明显的了。”  
“Fauchelevent已经察觉到了这一点，我想，”Valjean说，向前一步，站得更近了些，“但这个没关系的。我尽可能地告诉他真相了。他很高兴我们能留下来。我们可以装作是他乡下来的兄弟。”  
“他乡下来的兄弟。”Javert轻蔑地哼了一声。  
“能留在这儿我已心满意足。修女们也许会收Cosette进学校，但她的家还得由我们来给——”  
“我们，”Javert说着，仿佛这词儿很陌生似的，“所以你要我做什么？你要我留下来扮演她母亲的角色？扮演这个生母是个——”  
“Javert——”Valjean带着警告意味地开了口。  
“好吧，”Javert做了个退让的手势，但他的眼里依然带着某种坚硬的神色，“你要我留下来，然后扮演你专属的娼妓？”  
“我决不会——”Valjean刚开口，Javert的眼神便让他安静了下来。  
“你觉得我是个白痴吗，Valjean。”Javert问，“你为什么要敲我的门？”  
Valjean垂下眼帘：“不是那样的。”  
“那到底是怎样？”Javert趋前一步，“不是的话，就阻止我啊。”  
然后Javert吻了他。这吻充满情欲、渴求和暗示，点着了一把席卷他全身的火。一时之间Valjean担忧着Javert到底是在试着做什么——他以为Javert是在嘲弄他，嘲弄那些Javert以为他想要的东西，因此这吻才如此笨拙而夸张。但当他朝Javert靠过去的时候，他能感觉到Javert升腾起的欲望。这只能让情况变得更糟糕了。他努力着不要去回应，但没能成功。前一秒他可能还坚如磐石，随即他便软化了——他渴求地吻着Javert并在他唇齿之间发出窒息般的声音。Javert以同样的热烈回吻着，将Valjean扯到了床上，恣意地紧贴着他。他们靠得实在太近以至于他不能假装他不想以这样的方式索求Javert。Valjean不喜欢那些形容词，但他无法控制地喜欢着Javert以这样的姿态贴近他——心甘情愿，急切，而又顺从。  
“你在干什么？”他嘶声说道。  
Javert没有回答，只是由着Valjean用膝盖分开了他的双腿——事实上Javert是渴望地发出抱怨的声音，索要着那样的触碰。Valjean轻抚了一下Javert的脸庞。只有这个动作让Javert猛地退开了——喘着粗气，满面通红，而且奇异地美。根据Javert眼中闪烁的震惊光芒，Valjean想他自己肯定也是这幅模样。“你看，”Javert说，“我说吧。”他调整了一下两人的位置，低下头，带着一种陌生的坚决神色望着他。  
“这是病态的，”Javert说，“然而你看你使我多么渴望这样。”他欠身下去再次吻了Valjean，两人翻滚纠缠在一起。这是——在他们之间燃起的这团火焰之中，存在着某种令人惊恐的东西——那样粗暴地存在于Javert对他说的话里。在那之前他们的拥抱是单纯的，但这一次毫无单纯可言——这火焰是为了仿佛只能依靠它生存般的渴求而燃起的。  
“上帝使之如此美丽的东西是不该被称之为病态的，”Valjean说，衷心希望他处在失控边缘的嗓音和正忙于解开Javert衬衫的手指不会让这句话显得不够真诚。  
Javert抬肩甩掉了衬衫，用手肘撑起自己，垂下眼帘看着他——他们已经禁欲得太久了，他想。这种在他们之间滋生疯长的东西几乎令他觉得恐慌。  
“如果一个月以前的我自己看到我现在这个样子，”Javert声音有些沙哑地说，“他会当面唾我一口。”他顺着床边滑坐下去，旋即跪在了地板上，将Valjean的双腿掰开，手指隔着裤子握住了Valjean。在他的所有动作里都带着一种奇异的神经质的决意。  
“我不应该——”Javert说，“我没有。”  
“不，”Valjean说——Javert的手指正在努力解开他的裤子。  
“但你有，”Javert说，“我可以看出来你有。”Javert搞定了那条裤子，将它褪下Valjean的腿，注视着褪下之后显露出来的凸起，而后——Valjean寻思他是不是故意那样舔了舔嘴唇的。Javert扬了扬眉毛，嘴唇勾起一个奇异的微笑，令Valjean用大拇指轻抚了一下那个笑容。Javert吻了吻他的拇指。然后他解开了更多的扣子，再然后——Valjean便完全暴露在了他的面前。一摊解开的衣物落在他脚边的地板上。  
那随之而来投向他的迅速而又腼腆的一瞥，令Valjean直起身来将他们的嘴唇合在一起。那是一种他从未期望过会在Javert脸上看见的神色——可它和那张脸居然如此相衬。这让Valjean想起了马车里Javert往后瞥的那一眼，想起那些如果Javert放纵自己便会那么轻易地堕落成的模样——那么轻易。  
Javert又用舌头润了润嘴唇，这个小动作让Valjean的下身抽搐了起来。  
“你的表情看上去就像你喜欢这个似的。”Valjean说。  
“表情是有欺骗性的。”Javert深呼吸了一下，再度跪了下去。“这是病态的，”他说，又舔了舔嘴唇，目光没有抬起来。Valjean低头看着他——看着那双湿润的张开的嘴唇，和Javert奇异的挑衅姿态。他伸手顺了顺Javert的头发。他已经完全硬了，而Javert渴求地看着他的眼神对这种情况可一点也没有帮助。  
“别对我这么温柔，”Javert说，“我不应该想要这个。我只是被酒催动了情绪，想看看我究竟可以做到何等——”他以一种奇异的强硬住了嘴而Valjean不能肯定他下一句话到底要说给谁听，“如果我能为你做这个，那么我的病态程度将没有下限，而且我也会发现这一点。”他喃喃地说。  
“我并没有要求——”Valjean开口道。  
“你只不过没有用言语要求罢了，”Javert说，将嘴唇印在Valjean的胯部，Valjean不得不用拳头硬生生咽回去他忍不住发出的声音。“你是在要求我。”Javert说，再次润了润嘴唇，“不妨强迫我试试看。”他说。  
“Javert，”Valjean说，“如果你不想要——”  
“我看起来像不想要吗？”Javert说，冲着自己比划了一下。Valjean看到他的裤子也紧了起来。“我光有这个念头就比你的状况还要糟糕了。”  
“求你。”Valjean说。  
Javert又舔了一次嘴唇，这简直是折磨——然后Javert便用嘴唇包覆了他。那动作略带笨拙，但温暖且湿润。警探先生稍微花了一些时间才习惯了他的尺寸，但这感觉真是——不该是“宛如天堂”这个词，不应该这样形容，但确实如此。Javert鼻子里带着满足地哼了一声，他可以用他的全身去感受那个声音。Javert看着他。有那样一双眼睛看着他简直令他无法承受，他知道自己是怎样一副模样，他绝望地想朝着那股渴求的炽热中冲撞进去。Javert缓缓地动作着。看着自己的分身消失于那双唇间，看着Javert的嘴紧绕着他，感觉是如此奇特。这是他所见过的最为情色却又最为美丽的景象。  
Javert撤回了他的嘴。“我不应该享受那个，”他喘息着，嗓音支离破碎，气喘吁吁，“Valjean，为什么——我本指望我不会——我应该——让我意识到这是什么——我正在——告诉我我正在做什么。”  
“你在，”Valjean倒抽了一口气，Javert的嘴唇又再次在他的分身上了，而且这一次Javert在试着用舌头做着什么——“上帝，”Valjean喘着气，“再那样来一次，我没办法说话，在你——”Javert停下嘴上的动作看着他，他努力地组织着词句。这是Javert向他索取的代价，他似乎理解了Javert想要什么。“你为我跪下，”Valjean低声说，于是Javert吞咽着他，比他所想像的程度还要更深，他的双颊凹陷了下去，“这就是你想要我告诉你的吗？”Javert的头摆动着，看起来像是点了一下头，这感觉几乎是——太好了，好得太超过了——Valjean喘息着，“上帝啊——拜托——像那样，”Javert将嘴唇抽离，慢慢地顺着他的分身的一侧舔舐着，之后又将它含了进去——随即他找到了一种节奏，“你在用嘴含着我的阴茎——Javert——你想要——”Javert开始从他的分身上往后退，而他的胯部往前挺动，浅浅地冲刺了一下，索要更多，Javert发出了一个绝未让他泄气的声音。“上帝啊那太棒了——你——我不能——我从没有想到我会看到你这样，这样含着我，这么棒，基督啊，你的嘴简直是为此而生的——Javert——这是你想——上帝啊，我希望你可以看见你自己这个样子，你可以令一个圣徒堕落——我就要——”  
Javert窒息般地哼了一声，把他的分身一咽到底，而他无法控制地在Javert的嘴里倾泻而出。他们的目光锁在一起。Valjean将Javert拉了起来，吻着他，无视那张嘴里还有他自己的味道，然后Javert退后咳了出来：“我不应该那么喜欢那个的。”  
Valjean伸手去解Javert的裤子，但Javert摇了摇头，脸红了。“我——已经，”他低声说，“在你那么说的时候。”  
“喔。”Valjean说。  
“看看我变成了什么样子？”Javert说。他再次倾身，缓慢地、充满试探性却又彻底地吻住了Valjean。Valjean为他脱去了身上剩余的衣物，他们彼此肌肤相贴地躺在一起，而Javert并没有抽身而去的意思。

 

Valjean在一片烛光中醒来，发现Javert正枕在一只手肘上专注地打量着他。“警探先生？”他低声问。  
Javert朝他皱起了眉头。“你一点都不美。”Javert说。  
“确实不美。”Valjean同意道。Javert用一只手指缓缓地顺着他的胳膊轻抚而下。  
“‘千斤顶’Jean。”他喃喃地说，那语调中有种带着惊叹的暖意，几乎让Valjean脸红了起来。他从未被这样注视过。他不知道他的身体——这样的身体——可以激起这样的感情。这下他知道为什么Javert总会把跟心里想的相反的意思大声说出来了。  
“我觉得你看起来也很让我愉快。”Valjean说，为这句赞美中的热度而脸上发烧。  
“我可没有说我觉得你——”Javert开口道，但Valjean趋前去吻了他。Javert回吻得足够心甘情愿。  
“你看错我了，”Javert说，“别以为你可以腐化我。”但他们的手却游走在彼此身上的每一处，与这些话恰恰相反。  
“我并没那种打算。”Valjean低声回答，嘴唇吻着Javert的脖颈。他并没有想到他们俩可以走到这一步，但事已至此，他也毫不惊讶于这场几近狂野的突然爆发。此时Javert吻他的方式，就像他跟自己争执许久之后终于输了一样。  
“你到底在害怕什么？”Valjean贴着他的颈窝问。  
“我自己。”Javert说，“我们。在一起。如果我们继续下去，我们会轻而易举地回归成两头野兽。”他俯身吻了吻Valjean的脖子。“不要对我说谎，”Javert喃喃地说，“我知道你想要——”Valjean的嘴唇覆上了他的耳朵，令他发出了一个直接让Valjean的下身起了反应的声音——“但我不会。”  
“不会？”  
Javert捧住了他的脸，用力地吻着他。“我不像其他人，”他喘息着说，他们的嘴唇渴求地追寻着彼此，“我不想要他们想要的东西，我不想那样被你拥有。”  
Javert紧贴着他的身体扭动着，并且发出了一声近乎兽类的声音，让他开始明白他们俩之间会以这种方式进行下去。他将Javert推回床垫上，而Javert发出的声音点燃了他的下身——他能感觉到Javert的硬挺正抵着他。“那么我也不打算拥有你。”他轻声说着，Javert对他袒露出自己的脖颈，他对着那里轻咬了一个吻，令Javert的双眼睁大了，眼神愈发深邃，张开嘴唇喘着粗气，仿佛一个溺水的人一般抓紧了他。Javert将双腿环上了他的腰——这是他在Toulon无论如何不会想像得到的东西——“你不想要我，而我也不会拥有你。”  
“不然那可就是不可否认的病态了，”Javert低语着，他身上由脖颈处泛滥开来的红晕极其令人心醉神迷，“而我并不是一个你掰开腿来上就会发情的娼妓。”  
“不，”Valjean说，手指顺着Javert的背滑下，感觉到Javert为那触感而呼吸一滞，“你不是。”  
“你会从我这里夺走这个，”Javert说，“和你从我这里夺走的其他所有东西一起。”  
Valjean看着他。“我毕竟是一个窃贼。”他说——当他看到Javert抬起双眼看着他的时候，他明白他正在恰如其分地扮演着他应该扮演的角色。Javert想要这个；Javert想要他；但这两样加在一起已经超过了Javert眼下会允许自己索要的东西的范围。  
“是的，”Javert抵着他的脖颈喘息，“我知道你那些方式。”Javert又开始吻他，渴求地——情色地——而且缓慢。他能感觉到Javert的目光在他身上。有一个令人紧张的问题横亘在他们之间而他觉得他的胆子已经大到敢说他自己知道这问题到底是什么。他把Javert翻身按在床垫上，能感觉Javert的呼吸节奏改变了。  
“我不会——”他说，“如果你不——”  
Javert脸涨红了，迎上了他的目光：“这就是你想要的吗，Valjean？”  
Valjean咽了口唾沫，他寻思自己到底是哪般模样才会在Javert的脸上激起那种混合了震惊与洋洋得意的表情。他吻了吻那个得意的笑容。Javert赤裸地躺在他的腿间的场景实在是前所未有，却丝毫不令人不快。他又在Javert的脖子上埋下一个吻。  
“我爱你。”他低声说。他并不想要让这句话这样溜出嘴边的，这不是Javert想要的，也远超Javert能允许他自由发言的程度，但他控制不了自己。  
“这可不是我所要求你的事情，”Javert咕哝着，又把脸转开去对着床铺。  
Valjean吻着Javert的肩膀，让Javert回过头来看他。他从来没有被谁那样地注视过——他从未觉得自己是个令人想要拥有的人，不曾像这样——他曾被带着侮辱的、威严的、原谅的和顺从的眼神注视过，但从没有哪双眼睛像这样——同时带着挑战与欲望的神色看着他。他还记得Javert的眼神里只带着强硬与威严、对着他一言不发时的样子，但现在——他从不知道他可以激起这样渴求的眼神，而Javert的脸孔被这样的神色改变了。他倾身去吻Javert，令后者在他唇齿间微微喘息着。他们俩都喘着粗气，惊奇于自己的欲望。Valjean用一只手指顺着Javert的背脊滑了下去，轻声地开了口——语调忽然变得羞怯起来：“这就是你想要的吗，Javert？”  
Javert以一个直起身来迎合他的吻作为回答。Valjean在撤回这个吻之后将他的手指滑进了Javert的唇间，Javert轻而易举地接受了这个带着暗示的动作，吸吮着那些手指，而且——他觉得他永远看不够Javert这个样子，这是他的另外一面，Valjean想，不知道Javert是否晓得他自己这样看起来是有多么色气。  
他知道那些必须要完成的步骤，于是他不带歉意地做了下去，他们已站在悬崖边缘，不容再踟蹰不前，他的手指在Javert体内动作着，让警探先生倚着他肩膀发出的呼吸声变得凌乱不堪。他努力想做得温柔些，但他们俩都已经急切得完全无暇顾及温柔。“吸气。”他说。他感觉Javert又绷紧了身体，几乎是不假思索地将他推倒在床垫上。Valjean并没有预料到自己会被推到这个位置，但如果这样做能劝服Javert接受这样的让步的话——他躺着往下挪了挪身子，伸手分开了Javert的双胯，Javert回头看着他，有些惊讶地张开了双唇。Valjean觉得自己的意图足够明显了。“等等，”Javert喘着气说道，“你不会是要——”但那忽然涌进Javert眼里的情欲、那顺着他脖颈涨起的红潮，还有他那将双腿稍稍分开了的样子——那整副身躯忽然变成了一个邀请——这一切足以倾覆Valjean遇到的所有抵抗，令他将自己的嘴唇凑上前去——  
“我就是要这么做。”Valjean说，这已经超出了他的想像。Javert埋在枕头里吐出一串渎神的言语，从他心里诱出了这样的惊呼令Valjean硬得难以忍受。他的舌头的每一次舔弄都让Javert愈加瘫软在床单上。他想他可以这样做上好几个小时，来感觉Javert在他身下舒展四肢，来倾听那些细小的喘息声，但他们可没那么长时间好等——很快，他的手指在Javert体内的进出动作就变得很容易了。  
“就现在，”Javert喘着粗气说，“耶稣基督，Valjean，做吧。”  
他挺身进入。Javert的睁大的双眼仿佛月亮一般，近乎疯狂地喘息着，脸庞变得扭曲，而且——他如此放弃约束自己的模样看上去有种奇异的美。Valjean等到他的呼吸平缓下来才后撤回去，然后再度撞进他的身体，这一次警探先生的唇齿间逸出了一声哭喊，令Valjean充满歉意地吻了吻他的肩膀，努力放慢节奏，但再下一次他推进Javert的身体里时，警探先生发出的声音绝对不是一声痛喊。Valjean只觉得除了再度从他体内引出那个声音便一无所求，于是他就那么做了——他一次又一次地重复了那个动作，很庆幸房间的门够厚。  
“你连这个都要偷去。”Javert嘶声说，将身体朝着他的方向回撞过去，使得他们俩同时呻吟出声。Valjean知道如果他想要Javert，这便是事情进行下去的方式——他确实想要Javert，他无法用言语形容他究竟多么想要他——他俯身下去将一个吻印在Javert的喉间，令Javert弓起了后背。  
“你以前一定做过这种事，”Valjean呛咳出声，想要听到对方反对的声音，“你这么轻易地便接受了我。”而Javert涨红了脸，结结巴巴地回答：“从来没有。”  
这句话几乎超越了Valjean能承受的边缘，他再次将自己埋进Javert的体内，同时伸手包裹住Javert的硬挺，而Javert的身体往回冲撞着他，浅浅地喘息着。他无意识地想着不知道他们俩现在看起来到底是什么样子，照Javert的状况来看他们想必是一团糟——满身汗水地纠缠在一起，但这一切都是如此不可思议地美——  
“Valjean——”Javert喘息着，随后满脸通红地将脸孔埋进了床单里。Valjean看得出来Javert本没打算那样叫他的名字的。这念头让他心里暖融融的。他亲吻着警探先生的背脊再次冲撞了进去，随即迷醉在Javert发出的声音里。Javert扭过头，在他高潮的时候吻着他，然后——他从没想过能看到警探先生的脸会是这个模样，那张脸在近乎残酷的狂喜中挣扎着，但现在他为自己是对方丢盔弃甲的缘由而感到异样地骄傲，没过多久警探先生便随着一声短促的喘息在他掌中射了出来。  
Javert没有把他推下身去。他们一同躺在那儿，喘着气。最终他从Javert体内滑了出来，令Javert发出了一个近乎抱怨的声音。Valjean感谢上帝能让他察觉这个小细节，并再次亲吻着Javert。他曾在很多奇怪的时候感谢过上帝，不过很少像眼下这么出自真心。  
这会儿Javert向他奉上嘴唇的方式里带上了某种几近狂野的东西。每次Valjean撤回他的吻时Javert都再次倾身前来吻他。那里面有种Valjean不太理解的放弃的意味。“再吻我吧。”Javert说。  
Valjean吻了他。Javert将他推倒在床垫上，几近绝望地亲吻他，舌尖在他的唇齿间侵掠——然后Javert退了回来，喘着气说：“我不明白。”  
“不明白？”  
Javert的肩膀颤抖着。“我本指望我不会喜欢以这样的方式吻你，”他嘶声说，“我本指望我不会喜欢任何像这样的事——”Valjean吻着他的脖子，让他融化在这触感之中——他们融为了一体。“Jean——”Javert哽咽道，这名字从没有被这样念出来，以一种超越言语的方式，在声调中同时混合了色欲与美。Valjean再次亲吻了他，Javert反复地下流地诅咒起来。“我不明白，”他再度开口，“你还是那个你，而我还是那个我——但这与你在一起的一切为什么会这么好？”  
Valjean的手指轻抚过他的脸庞，令Javert颤栗着移开了目光。“原谅我。”他说。  
“原谅什么？”  
“原谅——这个，”Javert说，“所有的一切。我本不应该尝试这些的。我希望我只是怀疑自己经不起这种考验。”  
他抽身而去——但在这同时他又再度趋前去吻了吻Valjean，这个吻当中几乎带着某种圣洁的意味。Valjean感觉到他的肩膀不住地颤抖着，他开口道：“Javert，你到底——”  
“别。”Javert说。  
他退开了，然后他站起身来，抓起衣服开始匆忙地穿戴起来。  
“我需要想想，”他说，“我必须出去想想清楚。我现在满脑子都是各种不同的念头。”  
“你至少还有力气去想。”Valjean咕哝着。他本没想以那种语调说出这句话的——但Javert还是注意到了，随即又低低地嘶声诅咒了一句。  
Javert在他那堆制服里翻找了一会儿。Valjean看不太清楚他找的是什么，只看见了暗色金属上的一丝光亮，然后Javert便出门去了。  
Valjean慢慢地起了身，懒洋洋地在Javert的制服堆里扫视着，试着集中精神想个明白。他摸了摸那些衣服，琢磨着Javert到底在找什么，所有的口袋都是空的，皮带还在，但皮带上也没有串什么东西。  
他穿好了衣服，正在穿最后一只袜子的时候瞧见Cosette站在门廊里。  
“父亲在哪里？”她问，“我做了个噩梦。”  
“他想一个人出去冷静冷静，”Valjean说，“我可以帮你——”  
“我要父亲。”Cosette对他说。  
小姑娘抓起Valjean的外衣，二话没说便顺路出去了，匆匆关上的门在她身后晃了两晃。  
“他要自己想想。”Valjean追在她后面喊道。  
他透过门看着他俩的背影，Cosette要走好一段路——Javert在花园的另一端，几乎就在大门边。暗沉的天空中漂浮着云朵。Javert的手上有个什么东西的影子——那是他的警棍吗？

那外套底下若隐若现的、有着闪光的暗色金属外壳和圆钝的形状的东西——  
他意识到Javert有一支手枪。  
Javert有枪。他独自一人拿着枪离开，找了个安静的地方，然后他——不会——喔，上帝——Valjean想着。我在没想好怎么开口要求时就把他能给予的东西一攫而空——我该在这之前考虑得更妥当的。他几乎没穿好靴子就夺门而出。  
他看见Javert注意到了Cosette的到来。那手上的阴影消逝了，退回了他的外套里。安静了片刻之后，他们俩的身影倚靠着大门里面坐下了。Valjean寻思着他们俩会跟对方聊些什么。过了很长一段时间之后，他们依然坐在那里。Valjean慢慢地走了过去，惟恐扰动了将那两人凝固在那种状态里的——无论究竟是什么的奇异魔法。  
最后他实在忍不住了。天空已然放晴，他走到了那两人的身边。  
“那个星座？”Cosette一边问，一边拿手指着。  
“猎户座，”Javert说，“那是他的腰带——看那里的三颗星星。”  
“猎户座是什么？”  
“猎户座以前是一个猎人，”Javert说，“他被一只螃蟹追得满天跑。年复一年，一圈一圈地跑着。”  
“说不定是他在追着那只螃蟹跑。”Cosette说。  
“说不定呢，”Javert回答，“有时候追得太久了，就说不清谁在追谁了。”他抬头瞧见了Valjean，两人相视一笑。这是Javert少见的那种微笑。最糟糕的时刻已经过去了。  
“我能加入吗？”Valjean问。  
Javert点了点头。Valjean在Cosette的另一侧坐了下来，然后Javert一言不发地将手枪递给了他。  
“那个星座是什么？”Cosette问。  
“哪个？”  
“那个。”  
“那是大犬座。是条大狗。”  
“喔。”Cosette迟疑地应声。  
“我觉得那看起来不怎么像条狗。”Valjean说。  
“它就是那个样子，”Javert说，“肯定以前在某人眼里它是像一条狗的。”  
Valjean越过Cosette对他伸出手去，Javert握住了那只手。  
“那个呢？”  
“那是处女座，”Javert说，“或者英仙座。唔，我觉得是英仙座。”  
“处女是什么？”Cosette问道。  
Valjean用大拇指摩挲着Javert的指关节，后者结巴了一会儿，说：“那是——某些——某些以前的人们非常重视的东西。”  
“噢。”Valjean说。  
他们一起走回了小屋。  
没过多久，Cosette又安静地睡着了。Valjean走到Javert卧室前面的门廊，伫立着。  
“Javert，”他说，“我很抱歉我曾导致你步向绝望。我们永远不需要——”  
Javert苦笑着勾起嘴角。“我们不要谈这个了，”他说，“我是个傻瓜，傻到如果不这样我便不敢越雷池一步。”  
“喔。”Valjean说。  
“尽管如此，”Javert用奇异的声调加上一句，“能明白这一点我也并不遗憾。”Valjean看不清他的表情。“我觉得我归根结底只是想出去走走。”Javert说。  
Valjean吻了他。那个吻里包含着他们说不出口的宽慰、歉意和其他一切的感情。他也能感觉到Javert的如释重负。Javert的双臂滑过来搂住了他的脖子，将他拉回床上。他们在黑暗中躺在一起，抚慰着彼此。  
“我那句话是说真的，Javert，”Valjean在他的肩膀处喃喃地说，在睡意的边缘摇摇欲坠，“我并不是只为让你——把自己交给我——才那么说的。”  
“那确实不像是你说那句话的原因。”Javert回答。他躺在Valjean的怀中，Valjean与其说是听到、不如说是感觉到他咽了口唾沫。“现在我再也不会离开你了，”Javert平静地说，“如果你没有要我离开的话。”  
早晨的钟声响起时他们俩也没有分开。


End file.
